I thought you loved me
by lol heyy
Summary: Ginny always thought Harry had a crush on her. Not until he dated Cho. Chaos erupted. She was never the one not to get what she wants. COMPLETED.
1. The unexpected girl

Mhm first Ginny/Harry ship .

Reviews are nice to know if you like it or not. :)

Italics- Ginnys thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ginny you can do this_ Ginny thought to herself. Ginny sighed, she was going to tell Harry how much he meant to her. _Ginny, do it!_ Her mind was somehow taking over her. _Ginevra Molly Weasley you will tell Harry how you feel!_ "Thanks for sounding like my mum." Ginny mumbled to herself. _Tell him you love him. _Ginny couldn't stand it anymore, why did she even consider telling Harry? "No!" she yelled, and forgot that she _was_ talking to herself.

"No what?" Harry came in. Ginny cussed under her breathe. "Nothing." she said. Harry got a little confused, but he decided it was better to forget about it. "Theres a rumor that Dean likes you." Harry changed the subject. Ginny forced a smile. "Lovely." she answered. She didn't care about how many guys like her. It never got her attention. Until there was a rumor about Harry liking Ginny, that would get her attention. "He wanted me to ask you if you liked him." Harry said. Ginny sighed. "No." she calmy said. _Because I love you._ Oh how she wished she could of said that. "Say if he askes you out?" Harry asked, Ginny didn't know why Harry was so..nosy all of a sudden. But she liked it. She liked everything about him. "I'll politely reject." she said with a smile. "So who do you like? Seamus? Or maybe you're different and all of a sudden you have a crush on Malfoy." Harry joked. "Harry if you dare ever say that again I'm afraid I'll have to punch you." Ginny said, hopefully trying to change the subject on who she liked. "If I did say it again, you'd never catch me." Harry joked again. Ginny smiled. This was why she loved him so much, she loved how he was full of energy and joy. "You know I can." she said. Harry gave a little contest smile. "Ginevra Weasley is in love with Slytherin boy Draco Malfoy." He said with a high pitch voice as he laughed afterwards.

Ginny chased him out of the common room to the Outside grounds, were luckily he left Ron with his broomstick there. Harry looked at Ginny with a little smile as he went on his broomstick. "Told you you couldn't!" he said as he went up in the sky. "You'll get it Harry!" Ginny yelled, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Ginny what happened?" Ron said, he thought something happened between them. Ginny chuckled. "We were having a..contest lets say." she said. Ron was slightly confused, but he didn't really care. "Wheres Hermione?" Ginny asked. Ron shrugged. "Ron you're her boyfriend you should suppose to know." Ginny said. "Shes probably hanging with Neville." Ron said, quite annoyed. "So have you told Harry how much you liked him?" Ron asked with a smile on his face. Ginny's eyes widen _How does he know?_ "Wh..What?" Ginny said, trying to act surprised. "Oh c'mon, the way you look at him, you could so tell." Ron said. "You're weird." Ginny replied. She then left afterwards. The last person that she wanted to know that she liked Harry was Ron, or Harry.

She went back into the common room, hopeing that Harry would come back. To her suprise, he didn't.

Ginny again started to talk to herself about if she should tell Harry about her feelings. She again, let her mind win. "When Harry comes through that door I'll tell him, I swear I will." she said to herself, sounding brave.

It was now hours since Ginny last saw Harry. He never came in. Just then, a door opened slowly, Ginny got her hopes high. She quickly turned her head. "H...Hermione." Ginny slowly frowned. Hermione was her friend but she did wish it was Harry. "Hello Ginny." Hermione said with a smile. "Do you have any idea where Harry is?" Ginny asked, getting straight to the point. "Hes right out the doors of the Great Hall, why?" Hermione asked. "I need to talk to him." Ginny said, quite confused on why Harry would be there. Without any other word, Ginny walked downstairs to the Great Hall. She was happy, nervous, but nonetheless happy, she was excited.

All in a matter of seconds her heart got ripped out.

Ginny, fortunatly with Harry not seeing her, saw him snogging no other then Cho Chang, his ex.

Ginny ran upstairs to the common room, good thing Hermione went to the girls dorm, Ginny could be by herself. She sat on the couch and she started to cry, she didn't care if anyone heard her. "I can't believe I was going to tell him." she said to herself.

Just then, Harry opened the door with a huge smile on his face. Ginny unfortunatly knew why. It suddenly turned into a shocked expression when he saw Ginny crying. "Ginny whats wrong?" Harry asked, sitting next to her. She slowly pushed away. She stood up, Harry could notice her puffy red eyes. "Well Harry, now that I can.." she said, Harry was confused but then she punched him right in the stomache. When she punched him it was always a playful punch, but this one she put anger in it. She was mad. She stormed up the stairs to the girls dorm afterwards.

"I don't care if I hurted him, because what he did hurted me more." Ginny mumbled, crying herself to sleep that night.


	2. The rumors

: Thanks for the reviews . :

Mhmm so now lets go on with the story:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny woke up with her pillow damp. She didn't remember why it was so damp until she sat up on her bed and suddenly remembered she saw Harry kissing Cho, and Ginny punching Harry. It was going to be awkward when she saw him again.

Ginny got dressed and headed downstairs. Thank God Harry wasn't there. The only people that were they were Parvati and Padma, the Patil twins. They were never a bother to her, all they ever did was gossip.

Ginny was about to go to the Greta Hall but then she over heard what the twins were talking about. She never cared for their rumors but this one got her attention.

"Did you hear they're both going out?" Padma said.

"I know! Its so cute!" Parvati squealed.

"Ex-Excuse me, but who are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"Ohh looks like Ginny wants to go into some gossip!" Padma said while smiling.

Ginny forced a smile, she didn't want to be here for long, she only wanted to know who they were talking about. "So who are you talking about now?" Ginny asked.

"No other than Harry Potter and Cho Chang!" they both said as if they just won something. Ginny still tried to have a smile on her face, and hoped that it worked.

"How long have they been going out?" Ginny asked, getting every little infomation about this.

"I guess...what do you day Padma? Last night?" Parvati asked her sister. She nodded.

Ginny couldn't fake her smile anymore. "Well, I'm going to go. Talk to you guys later." she said.

"If you ever want to know more, you can ask us." Padma said. Ginny stopped.

"Actually, yes. From now on I want every little detail you can get from this." Ginny said, she didn't care if she sounded nosy. Parvati gave a smile to Padma. "Alright." she said. Ginny nodded as a thanks and stormed off out of the common room.

She stopped for a minute before she entered the Great Hall. How was she going to be when she saw Harry? She slowly took a deep breathe and went in. She quickly spotted Hermione and sat down quietly. Harry and Ron across from her. She was looking anywhere but Harry.

"Ginny you okay?" Hermione asked, Ginny seemed to jumpy this morning. "Fine." she quickly answered. Not eating her food. She took quick glances over Harry, and most of them were him giving Cho a little smile since she was at the Ravenclaw table.

Ginny couldn't handle it anymore and headed out without saying goodbye.

"Whats wrong with Ginny?" Ron asked. Hermione and Harry both shrugged.  
xxxxxxxxx

Ginny went to the Outside Grounds and just sat there. She suddenly pulled out a notebook with her quill. She decided she wanted to write how she felt, like she did in her 1st year. Except the only person reading it was her.

_I just found out that Harry is dating Cho. This devistated me. What is it that she has that I don't have? Is it because shes in his year? Or maybe thats shes smarter then me? Or is ir because I'm his best friends sister? I really don't know, but all I have to say is Cho is one of the fortunate. I am not. I guess I'm happy for him, finding someone that makes him happy.._

Ginny couldn't write anymore as she saw tear drops going on her paper. Everything she now thought about was about Harry. She couldn't take it anymore.

She felt a finger tap on her shoulder.

She first got startled then calmed down when she saw that it was Harry. He looked very concered. He took a seat next to her and asked, "What's wrong Ginny?"

Quite surprised she didn't ask why she punched him, but she guessed that was on the last thing on his mind. "Nothing." she lied.

Harry sighed. "Are you ever going to tell me?" He asked. Ginny and him both knew they were lying. "You didn't come back yesterday." Ginny said, hopeing Harry would buy it.

"And you've gotten this upset? Ginny you didn't even eat. And that punch last night, it wasn't playful. Theres more to it." Harry said, his tone getting more serious by each word.

Ginny sighed in relief when she saw Cho coming by. "There you are Harry!" she gave him a sweet kiss, he kissed her back.

Ginny gave Cho a sneer but she was to busy snogging Harry.

Cho then looked at Ginny and asked, "Are you okay?"

If Ginny didn't tell Harry, she certainly wasn't going to tell Cho.

"Everythings perfect. I guess I'll leave now, I don't want to bother with you two love birds." Ginny said annoyed. She shot a quick glance at Harry before leaving, with him and Cho confused.

Ginny rushed into the common room and started to cry, she couldn't take it. Everywhere she saw Harry, Cho was with him.

"So this is how you cope with Harry and Cho." Ron said with a little smirk on his face.

"Ron this isn't funny!" she yelled. "If you're just going to joke about this leave!"

Ron then saw how hurt she was, and sat next to her. "Just because hes dating Cho, doesn't mean you should do this. He wants you to be happy, and you want him to be happy. And plus, shes probably still dying inside over the death of Cedric." Ron said. Ginny smiled at this.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head as Ginny sighed with relief.

"I'm going to go hang with Hermione, you can come if you like." Ron said, trying to be as nice as he can. Ginny smiled again at this. "No its okay, you can go." She answered. It would of been great to get her mind off of things but it would of been worse when she sees Ron snogging her. Ron waved her goodbye as he left the room.

Ginny looked at the ceiling and smiled. Maybe there could be a chance.


	3. Face the truth

It was about ten minutes later since Ron left when Ginny started to cry again. Just because she told someone doesn't mean everything was better. She still liked Harry, but Harry liked Cho, and never will he like her.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to get away from the pain, she didn't care of what the consequences were, as long as she could at least feel happy.

She had it. Ginny ran into the girls dorm to her suitcase, were she found a letter, with it was two full bottles of Firewhiskey. She read the letter one more time.

_Happy Birthday, git._

_Heres some Firewhiskey from Fred and I, celebrate it good._

_- Fred and George_

Ginny smiled ear to ear. "Thank Merlin for people like Fred and George." she mumbled as she sat on her bed. Thank God no one else was there, or she would of had to go to the bathroom.

She slowly opened the bottle up as she saw some of the clear liquid going onto her hand. She slowly took a sigh. "Cheers on hopefully drinking his memory away." she whispered to herself before she took a sip of the warm Firewhiskey. It was definitly different from what she thought it was going to taste like. She actually liked it.

She finished the first bottle and began to feel dizzy. She decided to drink the second bottle more slowly, because it would be the last one she had.

A few more sips..and that was it, she was uncapable of thinking. But still, she couldn't get Harry off her mind.

"No!" she yelled. "You're suppose to be gone!" she yelled to herself as she put her hands to her forehead. She took another sip, hoping he would be gone, but she couldn't. She wasn't happy. Ginny still had a good image in her mind when she saw Cho kissing Harry. "No! I want her dead!" she screamed so loudly, she was surprised no one came in

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A very happy Hermione and Ron came into the room, Hermione laughing at Rons joke as she kissed him.

Hermione stopped laughing as she heard a faint yell. "Its coming from the girls dorm." Hermione told Ron, and Rons first thought was Ginny.

Hermione and Ron rushed up the stairs and into the door. Ron didn't care if he wasn't allowed in. "Ginny!" The both screamed as they saw she had two bottles of Firewhiskey in her hand, one empty and the other half empty.

"Hes not gone yet!" Ginny slurred as Hermione took both of the bottles out of her hand. Hermione was confused on what she meant but Ron knew it all to well. He couldn't help but feel bad of what Harry was doing to her.

Ron carefully picked Ginny up (because hes stronger then Hermione) and brought her downstairs. With Ginny still complaing at Hermione to give her those Firewhiskeys back.

"You biittttt.." Ginny couldn't finish her sentence because she was just way to drunk as she Hermione drop every little ounce of Ginny's last Firewhiskey into the toilet.

"Its for your own good." Hermione said as she dumped the bottles away.

"Oh great." Ron mumbled as he saw Harry running through the door. Right now with Ginny drunk and unstable to think, it wasn't the right time.

"Ginny?" Harry had a confused look on his face when saying that, until Hermione told him what happened with Ginny and Firewhiskey.

"Oh look! Its the famous Harry Potterrrrrrrrr! Tell me, how is it like getting any girl you want?" Ginny slurred. Ron was scared she might tell him the truth about how much she loved him. He got scared.

"Ginny what do you mean? I can't get any girl I want." he said.

"Shes unstable to think, mate. Don't start arguing." Ron said nervously. Harry ignored him and kept listening to Ginny.

"Yes you can!" Ginny said. "You got that stupid Ravenclaaaaaaaaaaw girl to go out with you! But wait, they aren't stupiiiiid!" Ginny kept slurring. Harry was getting quite angry that she called his girlfriend stupid.

"Cho isn't stupid! Just shut your mouth!" Harry yelled in anger.

"Harry remember shes just drunk." Hermione said. "Like Ron said, she can't think about what shes saying."

"But its the truth!" Ginny yelled to Hermione, which Hermione tried to give a be-quiet look, but of course that didn't happen.

"I love Cho! Don't say shes stupid because shes not! Merlin shes smarter then you and knows not to drink!" Harry yelled. Ron was quite shocked Harry said this to his little sister. He suddenly looked at Ginny, only Ron could notice it, but she was hurt.

Ginny stood up from the chair and went near Harry. Ron trying to pull her back, but she pushed him away. She was so close to Harry that he could smell the Firewhiskey on her breathe.

"If you two really loved eachother, why did you two break up?" Ginny said, and she wasn't slurring anymore, which was a shock. Before Harry opened his mouth Ginny answered for him. "You know what? I don't care. I don't care about your relationships or her. Your the reason, Harry. Even when I finished my first Firewhiskey, you were still there. What did I have to do? Drink another four bottles? No...you'd still be there. Now what I'm about to say, the Firewhiskey isn't saying it. I, Ginny Weasley am. I hate your girlfriend. Shes a stupid little git who can't get over the past. She probably still crys over the death of Cedric. Hah! Everyone says that! She knows nothing about love, and I can name much better girlfriends than her." Ginny said, speaking about herself of course.

She tried to walk back to the chair but suddenly passed out and dropped to the floor. All of them just stared at her for a moment, in awe of what she just said. Espeically Harry. Ron broke the silence. "I'll..bring her upstairs." Ron said as he picked her up once more and brought her to the girls dorm.

Hermione went over to Harry. "Harry.." was all that Hermione said before he interuppted her. "Night." he said as he went upstairs.


	4. Rain is beautiful

Ginny woke up with such a pain in her head she wished she never woke up. She moaned as she put her hands on her face.

"Thats what happens when you drink too much. Ron didn't take you to the girls dorm, so he left you in the common room." Harry said, kinda angry.

Ginny got startled by this, but did notice the anger in his voice. "Harry...what happened last night?" Ginny managed to say through her pain.

He looked at her. "I'd rather not say." he said as he was remembering the memories which brought a such an angry look on him.

Ginny had no idea what happened, the last part she remembered was when she saw Ron and Hermione, but the rest were a blur.. "Harry, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Ginny said, scared to death wondering if she told him she loved him. But he wouldn't be acting this way..would he?

Harry, seeming to ignore what she just said, said "Take this." he handed her a potion bottle. "A drunken sleep isn't a good sleep. Get a good rest, and we'll talk about this later."

Ginny didn't even want to argue with him right now, knowing that she was probably on his bad side. So she took the potion out of her hands and looked at him one last time before drinking it. He was angry, but she could also sence that he was also upset..Whatever she did, she hurted him.. or at least thought like it.

A few seconds later Ginny suddenly felt dizzy and passed out. Harry sighed as he looked at the sleeping girl.

"I've had enough of your games, Ginny Weasley. Something definatly is going on." he said as he walked away. He couldn't bare seeing her right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours passed and Ginny opened her eyes, not seeing Harry, but a freaked out Ron.

"You awake?" he whispered quickly. She slowly nodded as she was trying to wake herself up.

"What happened last night..? I didn't tell Harry, did I?" she asked.

"Well..You said some rude stuff about his girlfriend, about how she doesn't know how to love, and how you can name other better girlfriends. You also said to him how he can get any girl he wants."

Ginny was shocked. "Oh..My.. Ron, are you sure?" she asked. He nodded. She started to panic.

"Do you think he knows?!" she cried. Ron shrugged.

"I dunno, hes going to be back soon, though." Ron said. Ginny heard this and went straight back to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, confused.

"Pretending to be asleep." Ginny said. "Don't say a thing to Harry."

Ron rollled his eyes and dragged her back up. "You can't stay away from him forever."

Ginny was trying to pull away from him, but failing. "But I'm going to do it as long as I can!" she said as she finally got him off of her. Ron sighed as it would be just a waste of time just trying to get her back up again.

"See you later, Ginny." Ron said as he left, he didn't want to be here when Harry was here.

Ginny didn't really go back to sleep, she was to focused on Harry. She tried to remember what she said or did last night, but it was hopeless. This was _why_ she started to drink in the first place. To get him off her mind. Nothing would work.

Ginny tightly closed her eyes as she saw a figure coming through the room.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered, only seeing her still asleep.

Ginny couldn't help but open her eyes a little bit to see what he was doing. But what Ginny didn't know, she just ruined it for herself.

Harry was still looking at her closed eye as she opened them a bit. Harry gave out a little chuckle. "Ginny, I know your up." Harry said.

Ginny let out a sigh and slowly opened her eyes. She was scared. Mostly nervous. She started the convosation first, which was a surprise.

"Harry, I'm sorry for whatever I said." Ginny said, she was truly sorry, but she did mean those things she said to him. She wasn't quite sure if she should of told him Ron told her what she said, but she didn't.

"Ginny..this has been on my mind latly..Well, ever since you said it..Before you said all these mean things, you said something that really got my attention."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "What did I say?" she asked.

"You said, 'You're the reason'. Reason to what?"

Ginny's eyes widen when he said that. "I dunno." she answered quickly. The truth is, she did know.

Before Harry could say another thing, Ginny said something. "Hold...Hold on." she said, "You said something..Something about how much you love Cho and how shes smarter then me.."

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Oh dear Merlin don't cry._ Was all that she was thinking about.

"How do you remember that?" Harry asked, amazed on how she remembered only that and nothing else.

"I just do." she said. She couldn't take it much longer. She could feel her tears about to come out any second. She quickly said goodbye but doubted he heard it and ran off, bringing her bag as well. She heard him say 'Ginny!' before she left the room, but she ignored it and kept going. She kept running and running until she felt as if her legs were about to fall off. 

She was somewhere outside were she had never been before, it was raining, pouring outside. Trees surrounded her, as she kept walking to find a feild, ti would of looked beautiful if the rain wasn't ruining it.

She slowly went into the middle of the feild, letting the rain hit her soon to be cold body. And suddenly, she just broke down. She fell back into the wet grass as she started to burst out crying. Hell, she was even screaming. But the sound of the thunder, and how far she was, no one would of heard her.

She slowly sat up hugging her legs for some warmth. She was freezing herself to death. Slowly, she took her notebook out of her bag and began to write in it, the pages were getting soaked and her handwriting was bad, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore..

_Harry loves Cho. Harry loves Cho. Harry loves Cho. Harry loves Cho._

_Killing myself seems very attractive right now. Espeically here. No one can find me or hear my pain. _

_I wish I was joking._

Ginny cried out in pain as she was trying to let all her anger, her depression out on the nature. "Merlin sakes someone give me a sign I'll be okay!" She shouted so loud that her throat began to hurt. "If not just kill me!"

She closed her eyes and layed on the wet grass. Rin pouring on her face harder then ever.

There was no sign..none at all.


	5. Now we're getting somewhere

Sorry for the long updates :x

Meep.

Italics- Ginnys thoughts

Bold- What she wrote in her notebook  
Underline- Harry's thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ginny...wake up." Ron said.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes to see a freaked out Hermione and Ron, but no sign of Harry yet.

Once Hermione saw Ginny's eyes opening she gave her such a hug she couldn't breathe. Ginny slowly picked her head up and looked around the room, she was in the hospital wing. Harry was sitting right beside her, he sighed in relief when she looked at him. She quickly looked at Ron again. "How did I get here?" she asked weakly.

"You've been here for days Gin." Ron said. "We didn't know what was wrong, Harry found you. You should thank him for that. You could of died from that weather!" Ron said, trying to calm himself down.

_That was my aim._

She look at Harry. "Thanks." she whispered, only for Ron. She didn't want to thank him. She wanted to stay where ever she was.

"Welcome." Harry said calmy back.

Ron whispered something to Hermione and Hermione nodded as a agreement and hugged Ginny again. "Ron and I should better get going. See you later."

Ginny suddenly realized what this meant. She would have to be stuck with Harry for the last remaining minutes. Hell, even hours! And she couldn't run away this time. Harry has her now. She was panicing, but not showing it.

She watched Ron and Hermione leaving holding hands, she kept thinking maybe her and Harry could do that. She shook her head back to reality,she shouldn't even be thinking those thoughts, espicailly with Harry in the room.

She bravely looked at Harry, slowly, but she did. He looked at her back. "You never let me finish." Harry said. She sighed, she knew this was going to happen.

"Thats why I left." Ginny said.

"To some where you could of _died?_ Ginny I was worried sick! I stayed in here until you would at least make some movement!" Harry said, in a loud voice.

"So you could just _talk_ to me about this?" Ginny said, she looked away from him and she couldn't help but smile when he said he was always here.

Harry hesitated for a minute. "Yes." he said. Ginny's smile went away faster than a bullet. She felt angry. He only stayed here just to get answers from her? Well, he wasn't going to get the satisfaction.

"Well we talked now, you can leave." Ginny said, still not looking at Harry.

"I'm not leaving." Harry said sternly.

"Then _I_ will." Ginny said, getting up from the hospital bed. She almost collapsed when she got up. She was way to weak to even try to walk, but she didn't care.

"Ginny!" Harry said in a yell tone as she fell. He helped her up. "You're suppose to stay." he said. She looked at him.

"I don't care."

Harry sighed. "It seems you don't care about anything anymore." he said.

She shook her head. "You don't know anything about me."

"Thats because you never tell me anything anymore." Harry replied.

Great, now they were having _another_ arguement.

"Well, Mister Harry Potter, I'm sorry. But don't you have other people to see right now? Since I'm probably the last person on your list."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Are you saying I don't care for you? If you are you don't know me at all. If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't care."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to go." she said as she was trying to walk again. Better than her first try, but she wasn't still fully capable to do it. He tightly grabbed her arm which made her sneak a little groan in pain. "You're not going anywhere." Harry said, sternly.

She quickly tried to push him away but it was no use. From all the stuff that Harry has been through, he was much stronger than Ginny would ever be. "Let go!" she cried. "You're hurting my arm!"

Harry quickly let go. "I..I didn't mean to hurt you." Harry said, with remorse on what he did. Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry didn't notice because she wasn't looking at him. "You never do." Ginny said sarcastically as she was still trying to walk away.

Harry didn't grab her but he still argued back. "Are you saying I hurted you? Ginny I have never!" Ginny sighed. Why did she have to bring this up? "Just..nevermind." she said so quietly she didn't even hear herself.

"Harry! Finally!" Cho ran up to him faster than ever. Harry gave her a kiss which made Ginny gag. Cho quickly looked at Ginny and walked up to her. "Are you okay?" she asked with a smile on her face, ear to ear.

_If I just snogged Harry Potter I would have that dumblook smiley face on my face too._

Ginny didn't answer. When she looked up at Cho closely, she didn't look that attractive. Cho tried to help Ginny back into bed like Harry was trying to do, except less hurting.

Ginny pushed her away that Cho fell onto the ground. "Don't touch me bitch." Ginny said straight to her face, leaving Harry astonished.

_That definatly caused distraction. Good time to leave._

Ginny quietly left, but before she did she took a quite glance at Harry who was trying to help Cho up, she couldn't help but sneer at him, and unfortuatly, he saw. He gave her a 'Whats wrong with you' look, and she turned away.

_I am waaaay to drugged up with medication._

Ginny limbed her way up the stairs, to the Gryffindor common room. She looked back, no sign of Harry. He still must be with Cho. Images of her kissing him covered up Ginny's mind, she was so angry that she could punch a hole in the wall and it would cause a big one. She was so...depressed, so upset, that she could just jump off the tower right now...

_Suicide is not the answer for now...not right now. You're strong Ginny! What does not kill you makes you stronger! ..But I want to kill myself, and I have been becoming weak._

" I am NOT weak!" Ginny yelled to herself. She took heavy breathes to calm herself down. If she didn't, she could of just went back down to the Hospital Wing and kill Cho Chang.

She walked more slowly to the common room, each step she took seemed forever. Her body was killing her. Her headache she had was more worse than her hangover.

But, she still walked. And every step she took she took it proudly.

She sighed in relief when she was near the potrait. She quickly gave the Fat Lady the password and went in. She smiled as she saw Dean.

"Hey Dean." she said in pain, it just felt like she walked 3 miles.

"Hey Gin...Do..Do you need help?" he asked, as he saw her in pain. She smiled. "Yes please."

Dean quickly got up and helped her out to the couch. She smiled once more. "Thanks." she managed to whisper before she passed out on the couch.

"So what brings in you pain?" Dean asked.

Ginny sighed. "Came back from Hospital Wing." she explained.

"Sorry to hear that." Dean said.

She smiled, AGAIN. "Its okay..Hey..can I ask you something?" Ginny asked. He nodded with a little smile on his face too.

"Well..Hell, it was ages ago.. but a while ago.. you asked Harry to ask me if I liked you and what would I say if I asked you out..Why? I thought you were much braver than that."

Dean looked at Ginny, confused. "Gin..I'm sorry, I really am..but.. I never liked you..Well, in this year I mean.. I never liked you in this year. Last year, yeah."

Ginnys eyes widen. Did she just hear correctly? "Oh..Thanks Dean. And its okay, Harry just told me, I just wanted to know. Thanks." She slowly got back off the couch to go to the girls dorm. "Gin, you need help?" Dean asked. She smiled (she has been smiling a lot :D) as she polietly regected his offer. She was happy, but she didn't know why. But then again she was still angry. Why would Harry lie to her?

After what seemed like forever Ginny finally made it to her bed and grabbed her bag out, good thing her book was still there. She rushed into finding her quill and began to write.

**HARRY JAMES POTTER IS A LIAR.**

**...And Cho Chang is still a lucky girl.**

She slowly sighed as she put her quill and notebook away. She became depressed once more. Harry is still with Cho, and they're probably snogging.

She couldn't go to sleep for another twenty minutes, because all she was doing was thinking.

_Well, the next time I see him..its going to be a nice, long chat. _

_..And I'll make sure I won't leave this time._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One thing Ginny didn't know though, was that Harry was in the common room. With no one in there, he just sat there and thought. Until someone broke the silence.

"Hey Harry." Hermione said. Harry gave her a little wave hello.

"You okay?" she asked. He shrugged and gave her a little 'eh'.

Harry noticed that Hermione didn't say anything after that, so she probably expected to tell her whats wrong. And he only needed to tell her one word. "Ginny."

Hermione sighed, "Yeah.. shes definatly changing."

"I mean, the last good convosation I had with her was when we were seeing who could chase eachother or not." Harry smiled as he thought of that moment. The last moment before Ginny started to hate him. Or at least thats what he thought.

"Yeah..The last convosation I had with her was when we were here and she asked were you were."

This definatly got Harry's attention. "'Mione, were was I?" Harry asked.

"You were about to ask Cho out."

Harry bit his lip. He was thinking. Too many things were coming up to him. He didn't know what was going on. He suddenly had a smile on his face.

"Well, I better be going to sleep now. Night 'Mione." Harry said as he hugged her good night. He was in a good mood.

He layed onto his bed and went to sleep quickly.

Well, the next time I see her..its going to be a nice, long chat.

..and I'll make sure she won't leave this time.


	6. The Truth Escapes

OMG I'M SORRY PEOPLE :[

IF YOU STILL READ THIS; YOU ARE MY HERO; MY IDLE; MY EVERYTHING.

Italics- Ginny's thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was morning, Ginny woke up with a smile on her face. It took her seconds to remember why. She wanted to see Harry. Now.

She fixed her hair and clothes, looked in the mirror, she was ready to go. She slowly went downstairs, to see a sight of the raven-hair boy, and she did, before he saw her.

"You liar!" she yelled at him, not in an angry way, she still had a smile on her face. Everyone, even Harry was now looking at her. He smiled. "Jealously." he said. She wasn't smiling no more, and the crowd was still looking at them.

"What?" she asked, getting closer to him. She noticed the distraction she made. "Lets go somewhere _else_." she said, while looking at the crowd as she grabbed Harry's handd and dragged him away. This brought another smile to her face, just by holding his hand.

She leaded him to the Room of Requirements; Harry was out of breathe. Ginny was quite a fast runner. She took away the smile off her face before looking at him. "Now what do you mean?" she asked, with seriousness on her face. This just made him laugh. "I talked to Hermione last night." was his only reply. Was this suppose to mean something? Before she could of answered though; he asked, "Why am I a liar?"

Now it was her time to smile. "I talked to Dean last night." he knew what this meant; and the smile went away faster than she has ever seen. He hesitated for a moment, but then broke the silence. "I was curious on who you liked." he said. Ginny didn't know why, but she didn't believe that. "You could of just asked." she said.

_It would of made it easier for me to tell you how much I love you._

Harry shrugged. "But I guess I can now. So who do you like?" he asked, with a smile on his face.

She had to do something; anything but answer that question. She quickly answered; "I still don't get why I'm jealous." she tried to change the subject. Harry seemed a bit disappointed; but answered. "I said I talked to Hermione; doesn't that give you a little clue?"

Ginny thought hard on this one. How did talking to Hermione give him the idea that she was jealous?

_Lets see; the only thing I'm really jealous about is Cho; but how does Hermione have to do with this? Hermione, Hermione, Hermione...I didn't even tell her..I never talked to her about Cho..Or Harry...Well; except when I asked her where he was that night...Wait..Oh..My..GOD! Hermione told him when I started to be depressed. He can't know!_

Ginny's eyes widen. He can't be talking about that. No way. She bit her lip, she wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was speechless. "G-Go on." she managed to say; as if she still didn't know what he was talking about.

He didn't answer that question. "Ginny..look at me." he said. She didn't want too. She felt as if her heart stopped beating. She felt tears about to roll off her face. Hesitated; but she did look at him.

He looked into her bright brown eyes; "You know what I'm talking about." he said. She bit her lip so hard she swore it started to bleed. She wished she never woke up. He saw that she still wasn't saying anything. He took his arm out. "Ginny, please be honest with me." he said.

She knew what this meant. She wanted to run away, but she knew Harry wouldn't of let her. She was trapped; it was like a nightmare come to life.

"Put your hand into mine." he ordered her. Slowly; she did do it. He felt her cold hand on his warm skin. She was shaking. "Don't be scared." he whispered. But how could she not be?

"Ginny." he said. Ginny looked into his green eyes. Her lip was bleeding; as she felt some blood on her chin. "Harry." she said so slowly; he doubt he heard her. "Who do you like?" he asked. He did hear her. She didn't want to lie to him; but she didn't want to tell him either.

"A boy." she said, she knew that was a stupid answer, and knew that he wasn't going to take it, but it was worth the try.

He sighed. "This boy you like; is he in Hufflepuff?" he asked, they were still holding hands. She quickly shook her head. "Gryffindor?" he asked. She nodded.

"In your year or mine?" he kept asking questions. "Yours." she slowly replied. He knew that she liked him. Why did he have to torture her like this?

"Seamus?" he asked. She shook her head. "Dean?" Again, she kept shaking her head no.

It had to be a few minuts of guessing; Ginny got bored of shaking her head now; but she was still scared for her life.

Finally; the question popped up.

"Is the boy you like..is it..Me?" he asked. She felt her heart leap into her throat. She couldn't answer. She closed her eyes. If she said yes; he could be mad at her; but if she said no; she would never know what would of happened..

She did regret this, but she took her hand away from his. He still looked at her. She bit at the lip she had been abusing for the last minutes.

"I don't like you." she slowly replied as she felt tears about to storm out of her eyes.

Harry understood why she let go. "Who do you like then?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No." she said, she couldn't look at him, she was definatly crying.

Harry was confused. Before he could ask; she already answered.

"I don't like anyone! I love you!" she said, she was crying hard. But when she did say that she looked into his eyes. A bit of shock came to him.

"Ginny.." he said as he went closer. "That was a brave thing to say."

She nodded. She was brave. But she was still scared.

He looked around at the blue room surrounding them. "Well, we better get going, don't you think?" he asked. This surprised her.

"You could go..I wanna stay here." she managed to say.

He hugged her tightly as he left. She made sure the door was closed before she started to scream.

"That...UGH!" She yelled. She had just told him she loved him and he leaves her? Like that?!

All this rage inside her made her want to explode. She was so upset about this.

"Hes probably having an effing ball telling his girlfriend about this!" she yelled.

This was going on for about thirty minutes till Ginny wiped away her tears and rushed out of the room, she went down to the Common Room; no sight of Harry. People were still looking at her as if they were expecting her to yell something else. She didn't though. She ran straight to the Girls Dorm to the bed that she had to wake up in.

She was so excited to talk to him when she woke up; but now she wished she never did.


	7. Remorse

It was still near morning but Ginny still tried to go to sleep, but it was still useless. She was thinking a million things at once. She thought she was going to go crazy.

_If I didn't tell him I liked him; I wouldn't be here right now. I would be out with the others having fun. But no, Stupid ol' Ginny had to tell him. Brillant._

Ginny quickly wiped away her tears as she heard the door creaked open. She sighed. It was Hermione. It wasn't like it was her fault; but Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit anger by telling Harry that. She was always the smartest out of the four; so why couldn't she see that she liked Harry?

"Hey Ginny." she said happily, as she sat on the corner of the bed. Hermione noticed her eyes were red and puffy. Before Ginny could greet her; Hermione was already worried. "Ginny, why are you crying?" she asked.

Ginny sighed once more. "Well Hell, since the whole schools going to know it; why don't I just tell you." Ginny looked at Hermione. "Well, in case you didn't notice, I like Harry." Hermione put her hands over her mouth like it was really shocking news to her. Ginny rolled her eyes; but Hermione didn't seen to notice. "Does he know?" she asked. "Just told him." Ginny immediately answered. Hermione embraced Ginny with a tight hug. "I'm sorry." she said. Ginny forced herself not to cry; as she was already trying to stop.

Hermione let go of her, and asked "Well..Are you going to come down for breakfast? That was the main reason why I came here." Ginny yawned. "I guess." she said, because she knew she couldn't run away from her fears forever; and it was better to see Harry now then later. Maybe he already forgot about it.

Hermione smiled at Ginny's answer. She loved talking to Ginny, and that was usually who she talked to anyways; since Ron was always occupied with food in his mouth.

Ginny got off of her bed and checked herself. She didn't need to change, since she already did earlier; but her hair was a complete disaster. "Hermione, do you have a brush I can use?" she asked, still looking into the mirror. "Oh yes." she said. "Its downstairs near the fire." Ginny gave her a little 'thanks' and ran off downstairs to get it.

Hermione waited until the door was completly closed. She looked around the room quickly once more, making sure no one was there. She quickly got up and went near Ginny's pillow. Ever since she came in here and saw Ginny crying, she noticed a strange medium sized bump in the pillow; and she was quite curious. She grabbed underneath the pillow case and found a hardcover light red notebook. On the front it said:

_Property of Ginny Weasley._

_DO NOT OPEN._

Hermione definatly knew it was her handwriting; since hers was always so neat and big. But then Hermione paniced. Ginny could come back through that door any second. She knew she had no time to read it. She quickly put in into her bag that she always brings.

"Sorry Ginny." she mumbled as she went back to her original place she was sitting, waiting any moment to see a red-head girl come in. Hermione quickly felt much remorse after she just did, but Hell if she was going to put it back now. Ginny never told her anything anymore, and maybe this book is a way to actually catch up with her.

Suddenly all of her thoughts stopped when she saw the door quickly get opened.

"You ready?" Ginny asked. She looked a little better than before; but her face was still red as her hair. "Oh-- Yeah." Hermione answered, getting up from her bed and going down to the Great Hall with her, holding on tightly to her bag to her waist so Ginny wouldn't see anything.

They reached the Great Hall and they took a seat in the Gryffindor table. Ginny finally saw Harry; who was only a few seats across from her. She noticed how he was looking anywhere but her; which made her more upset; but then she also noticed that he wasn't looking at Cho either, which was making Cho frustrated. Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at that. She looked at Cho once more, and unfortunatly; she was looking at her as well. Cho gave Ginny a dirty look. She was quite surprised Cho was like that; but she didn't really care.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked for the third time. "Whuh?" she said, she wasn't paying attention to her. "I'm going to leave; I wanna study for Potions. You wanna come?" Hermione asked. Ginny shook her head. She didn't eat much, so she thought she should of done so. Hermione gave a quick goodbye to Ginny and Harry and gave a little kiss to Ron before leaving. Ginny rolled her eyes, and so did Harry surprisingly.

Finally; Ginny saw Harry looking at her, but then quickly looked away. He seemed to be a little upset, or he was regretting that he left.

"Ginny, whats wrong?" Ron whispered to Ginny as he noticed the puffyness in her face. She looked at her brother. "I'll tell you when we get out." she said looking at Harry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione quickly ran outside to the Outside Grounds and sat on an empty bench. She opened her bag and searched for the light red notebook that belonged to her friend Ginny.

She took a deep breathe before opening it. She opened to the first page. Ginny didn't write much, but it was too much for Hermione, but she kept reading till she was at the last page. She felt like a criminal; she felt as if she robbed a bank and stole loads of cash. She was panicing again, she didn't know what to do.

Finally; she made a suggestion.

"I've got to tell Harry." she said to herself as shoved the book into her bag and left once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You WHAT?!" Ron said in disbelief; as Ginny just told him why she was so quiet at the Great Hall.

"He knew!" Ginny repeated herself for the tenth time; but Ron wouldn't listen to that.

"Oh Ginny." Ron said. "And he just left you? Like right there?"

"I said that for the fifth time." Ginny said getting quite irritated by Ron.

"Doesn't seem like him." Ron said. Ginny definatly agreed with him on that. It was nothing like him at all.

Ginny and Ron were in silence for a few more moments until Ginny just left. She went upstairs to the girls dorm, to get the only thing that she liked anymore, her light red notebook.


	8. Chos best friend

Thank you for the reviews! Seriously, you people inspire me to keep writing. Love you all x3.

Mm btw-- I made a new video on YouTube !

kinda r/hr, but it doesn't really focus on that?

Hehehe; oh well. Story time .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny opened the girls dorm to her bed. She put her hand in between her pillow and her pillowcase. No bump; no book.

"I swore I put it here.." she mumbled to herself as she checked under the bed, in her suitcase and in her bag. No sign of a red book.

She was getting scared. Who could of took it? Did it drop out of her bag? Did someone thought it was trash and threw it away? Or maybe, maybe someone stole it..

She quickly went downstairs to see Ron and a bunch of first years crowded together; looking at her like they were waiting for her to yell again.

"Oh why don't you bug off?" she said annoyingly to the first years. They certaintly did so; they thought they were the ones going to get screamed at this time.

"What ticked you off this time?" Ron asked. She turned quickly to him. "Do you have or seen anyone with a red book in their hands?" Ginny asked quickly.

Ron looked at her confused. "English, please." he said because he couldn't hear a thing she said.

"Do you know anyone or have a red book!?" she said more loudly now and more impacient.

"Merlin don't need to scream it." Ron said as he looked through his bags. He shook his head. "Why?"

Ginny cussed under her breath. "Friends." she lied quickly. From living with Ron all of her life; she knew that he was nosy. And she definatly didn't have time to tell him.

Ron gave her an 'ohhhkayy' sign. She rolled her eyes and quickly asked; "Do you know where Harry or Hermione are?"

Ron hesitated for a moment to think cleary of what she just asked. "Well..Didn't Hermione say she was outside studying for Potions?" was Ron's only suggestion on were they were.

"Yes!" was Ginny's last word before saying goodbye.

The first years quietly chatted again. "Strange one isn't she?" a first year boy said.

Before the others could agree; Ron interuppted. He chuckled. "Yeah. But shes Ginny."

And from that; all of them left scared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione quickly looked for Harry. He wasn't anywhere. It was like he was under his invisibilitly cloak.

She sighed in relief when she saw that he was still in the Great Hall, near the Ravenclaw table with Chos best friend. She quickly ran to the table, ignoring all the remarks from some Slytherins.

"Harry." she panted. He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can I speak to you?" she asked as she looked at the unknown girl he was talking too. "Alone." she added. Harry smiled again. "Yeah sure." he said as he got up quickly, not waving goodbye.

They got out of the Great Hall as soon as they can. "Thank you!" Harry said as if he was about to hug her. "I don't like her." Harry added as he saw the look on Hermione's face. She laughed, but then got straight to the point.

"Harry, I'm scared." Hermione said, looking around making sure Ginny wasn't near them. Harry knew this must be serious. He went closer to her. "Whats wrong?" he said which was almost in a whisper, even though not a lot of people were around.

"Ginny." was the only thing she said. He bit his lip. "She told me." he said. "It was wrong of me to leave her when she said she loved me."

"She doesn't love you, shes practically IN love with you!" she said. Harry looked quite shocked at this when Hermione sighed. "Yes Harry, theres a difference between love and in love."

Harry looked at her. "What did she say? Did she just spit it out and said 'I'm in love with Harry'? Because theres a difference between just saying it and" Hermione interuppted. "And meaning it. And she does."

"Show me."

Hermione took a deep breathe before reality hit her. What was she doing? She thought even taking it was bad! But now giving it to Harry? Ginny will murder her!

"I can't do it." Hermione said as she took her hand out of the bag. "It was even wrong to take this from her."

"You stole something from her?" Harry said quite surprised. "Well, bravo Hermione."

"This isn't funny!" she said in a yell like tone. Harry suddenly stopped chuckling.

"Just show me."

Hermione shaped her mouths in weird ways but no words came out.

Harry knew this was going to take long before she made up her mind. He sighed, he was impacient. He wanted to know what she had.

"Here, you don't need to give it to me." he said.

Hermione looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Let go of the bag." he said sternly.

Hermione wasn't even thinking straight anymore, but without hesitation, she dropped it.

"Now take five steps back."

Again, she did so.

Harry went straight into her bag as Hermione rushed back, it was to late though. He had the book.

"Harry!" she yelled.

"There." he said looking at the red book. "You begged and pleaded to make me give it back, but i didn't. I stole it from you." Harry said.

Hermione was ashamed of herself. How could she do this to her best friend? "Please don't tell her I gave it to you." she said, almost in tears. He went near her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I won't." he said. He looked at the book again, it was a nice, good in shape, hard cover book. He flipped through the pages, not reading anything though.

"Well, I'm really anxious to see whats in here." Harry said. "So I better get going. Thanks, Hermione." he smiled at her. As much as she wanted to smile back, she couldn't.

"Listen, you did nothing wrong. Forget about it okay? If she finds out I'll say I found it on the floor and took it." Harry said as he left her there.

Hermione knew he wouldn't lie to her like that, but she still felt horrible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny ran to the Outside Grounds. No sign of Hermione. "Damn!" she said. Today wasn't her day at all. She started to run again, she didn't know where, but she didn't care.

"Ginny?" someone asked as she stopped suddenly. She turned around and saw a reddish-brown hair girl, looking at her coldly.

"You are?" she asked impaciently.

She smiled. "Marietta. Chos friend."

Ginny sighed. She knew were this was going to lead too. "Don't have time." Ginny said as she was about to leave. Marietta got a hold of her.

"You're not going to hurt Cho again." she said coldly in her ear which made Ginny's spine shiver. She pushed her away.

"Merlin, it was only a push!" Ginny said irritated.

Marietta laughed. "Oh, oh no. You hurted her much more then that."

Ginny gave her a confused look. "Whatever." she said as she ran again, this time Marietta didn't get her. But now all that was in Ginny's mind was what in the world was she talking about 'You hurted her more then that.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews are LOVELY. :D


	9. The hidden message

I seriously love you guys.

Oh my- just wow lol.

You guys make me happy

I was going to wait a few days before I made a new chapter; but of angel of moonlit darkness' review..I'mma make one now! xD

x3 Love you all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sat on the nearest chair or bench he could find. He was defiantly not going back into the Great Hall, scared to know if he would see Cho's friend again.

He wished he brought at least his invisibitly cloak so if Ginny was near she wouldn't have seen him, and that he could read this peacefully.

"Finally I found you." Harry looked behind him and sighed in relief. It was Ron.

"Hey." Harry said as he turned away. Not that he meant to be rude; it was just that he wanted to read the book. Now.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "Whatcha got?" he asked with a little smirk. Harry was getting quite irritated by Ron's nosyness.

"Nothing." he said through his teeth. Ron moved to the side of him and saw the little book he had in his left arm, clutching on it for dear life.

"Hey! Ginny was looking for that!" Ron said as if he just won something.

"Shush!" Harry said quickly. "Where is she?" he asked.

"Looking for you or Hermione. She was really freaked when she figured out she lost it. Reckon we give it to her?"

Harry ignored Ron's last sentence. "So shes not in the Common Room?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "C'mon." Harry said before he ran off, with Ron right behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione was still at the same place were Harry just left her. It was even her fault that Ginny had to tell Harry she liked him in the first place. She wished that she could just go to Harry right now and take it away from him, but it was probably already to late. He was probably done with reading it now.

From a distance, she thought she heard someone say 'Hermione'! And feared it was Ginny, so she started to walk away, pretending she didn't hear it. Suddenly the noise was louder, and it _was_ Ginny's voice, and she _was_ yelling Hermione's name.

Ginny finally caught up to Hermione and she was catching her breathe. "Are--You--Deaf?" Ginny asked between her breathes.

"Sorry." Hermione said weakly without looking at Ginny.

Ginny, with slight confusion, kept going on with the convosation. "Have you see a bo--"

"No!" Hermione yelled. Not like she intended too. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"You okay?" Ginny asked with raised eyebrows. She muffled a 'Fine!" and ran off.

Ginny kept looking at her with confusion as she ran off. She must of saw something disturbing, or something she wished she had not do. Ginny's next destination was Harry, though she wished she found him first. She definatly didn't want him to read it. The last person that had to read that book, it was definatly Harry.

But then again, Ron and Harry were the first two people to know who she liked.

But finding Harry was like finding Waldo (From the book - _Where's Waldo?_) from six feet away. He could of been anywhere, but that didn't stop her from looking and searching. Nothing would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Just _open_ it!" Ron pleaded, as they were both in the Boy's dorm room sitting on an unknown bed.

Harry just stared at the book. "No." he said again to Ron. Ron groaned.

"Why? We can find out stuff about her mate! Think about what would be inside there?"

Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was acting very immature for his age now. "What could be in here could be serious, Ron. I can't see how this is funny."

"You're seriously changing mate." Ron said as he got up and frowned, like he was waiting for Harry to say something back, but didn't.

Harry sighed as Ron was finally out of the room. He knew how Hermione felt now. This was too much for him. And Ron was right, he was changing latly.

For as much as he wanted to read it now, he knew he should wait till later.

Harry slowly sighed as he got back up and but the book in hus suitcase, and brought his invisibility out of it.

If it was one thing, he didn't need to be bothered.

He went back into bed and covered himself with his cloak. He wanted to sleep, but he wasn't sleepy. At all. He kept moving his head and body to different positions, but nothing seemed to work. All he thought about was what was in that book. He couldn't stand it anymore.

He quickly seemed to get back up to what seemed for hours and got the book back. He quietly went back to were he was as he saw the sun setting. Perfect view from were he was.

He was anxious, filled with joy as he opened the book. He was quite surprised that she wrote so little, she usually writes a lot more.

Harry felt really terrible after he read that. He kept flipping through the pages over and over again, as if something was about to pop up to him. He knew this wasn't like the Tom Riddle book he found in his second year; but it was worth a try. Harry got his quill and put very little ink on a blank page. Harry sighed as he watched nothing happen.

Then something popped into him. He doubt this would work either; but again it was worth a try.

Harry got his wand that was on the left side of him and mumbled some spell onto the book. He took a deep breathe and opened the book once more. He looked at every page, not forgetting any. This was hopeless. He was probably on his 75th page and nothing was there.

He was on his 3rd to last page. And when he flipped that page, he was in awe of what he saw.

"Very smart, Ginny." Harry chuckled as he saw that she had written in invisible ink. "But not that smart."

This was much, much longer then her other ones. And he began to closley exam it before reading it:

_Hello diary. I don't really know why I'm writing with inivisible ink, maybe because even if someone else gets it they won't read this. Only I._

_Anyways; Diary, I have written to you about a boy I know. I haven't really told you about him, really. So I thought I should get to now. I might just drift off and write something completly random, but thats okay, nobodys perfect right?_

_Well, I don't know where to start off with him; every time I see him I grow weak. He has such a strong power to do that to me. He smiles at me every morning, even a little hug, my heart skips a beat. His smile is to die for, I can't help but think how would it be like kissing them. I like how he is tall, not taller then Ron, but I'm glad he isn't. Hes an average height for someone like me. I would enjoy having his strong arms around my waist. He had once said to me; 'Don't be afraid of telling someone your feelings'. But I have done that, loads of times. I had given him such obvious hints since my first year. Truth be told, even though I had a few boyfriends, It was always hard letting him go. My first kiss; In third year with Seamus; I wish I never done so. I wished my first kiss was with him. At least it would of been his first kiss too. Sure, Seamus was a nice guy and a good kisser I guess, but he had kissed loads of other girls before. I was nothing different to them. At least it would of made an impact on his life if I did kiss Harry. But I guess thats over now, seeing how he kissed Cho loads of times. You know, the funny thing is that after their first break-up I swore he was going to ask me out. Heh; call me pathetic, but I really did. He dropped obvious hints. Hes like a little ten year old having their first crush. They would always pick on you but never forgive. That wasn't Harry though. He would like to pick on me but then he'd pick me up and spin me around like I was the only thing in his world. You have no idea how much I'd give to have that back._

_I love his hair. His hair...Is amazing. I don't know how else to put it; it's beautiful; like them rest of him. I like how he finally grew it back, like in his third year. How it would sometimes swing over to his eyes was just gorgeous. I have never met anyone so beautiful in my life. I see how Cho plays with his hair and giggles into his ear. I sigh everytime I do. I wish that was me, Oh I really really do._

_I remember one time in the Burrow me and him were outside in the backyard, watching Fred and George expereiment the new joke-toy they had made. He was laying underneath an apple tree my father had decided to grow, telling us that Muggles plant them everyday. I'm beginning to like Muggle stuff. Its much, much more beautiful then the magic we produce. Its a nice tree to look at, especially with him laying on the bark. I was sitting up, we were so close together that we were touching. I placed my hand in his as I saw a blue dust everywhere, it must of been the joke out of the toy. Harry grabbed it back as I smiled, I didn't think he did notice. I wonder if he was smiling back. We slowly let go as we saw Fred and George again, giving eachother HI5s, and kept giving compliments to their new toy as "wicked". How I wished I never let go._

_That reminds me, there was one time at the Burrow again, we were playing Quidditch. I don't exactly remember who was on whos team, all I do remember was that Harry was on mine. We were very up in the sky, not that I was scared, I actually surprised myself as I figured out that I was doing pretty well on my first little game. I always wondered if I should of just took Quidditch just to see his face more. Anyways, I was doing perfect, I actually even shot a goal! I should of been paying more attention though as a bludger hit my right leg and it got me off my broom. I was falling. Fast. I was scared for my life. Then I saw someone going much faster then I was, surprisingly. It was Harry. He held on to me for dear life. I felt his strong arms. Quidditch does help, a lot. I was crying. He told me everything would be alright as he was right below me, still hanging on to me. As we fell, I landed right on top of him. Everyone crowded over. Mum came over paranoid, and did a fixing spell on his leg. It was broken. They turned to look at me. I had one scratch or two, but nothing worse. He broke a leg for me, For me._

_I love how he never gives up. Hes always determined to do something. He'd wait it out for you. Now that I think of it, I feel pretty bad for some of my actions I had did in the past, he'd still always be there for me no matter what. He said that I was important to him, I was important to his life. I remember one day when Dean broke up with me Harry was the first to cheer me up. He said...exactly what I said when I was drunk that day. "I can name better boyfriends then him." Do you think that means something? I shouldn't get my hopes up._

_I love how he says he doesn't have that much to give to people, but he has no idea how much he gives to me. He is so genorous; so kind, never the selfish type. I wonder how he could do that. With the struggles of the death of his parents; and don't let me begin about Voldemort; I wonder how he could be so nice._

_This may be weird, but I love how we get into such little fights and just makeup in the end. He'd hug me tightly and I wished he never let go. I will always remember the day when we fought about Dean, and out of no where he said 'You have made such an impact in my life, I would die if I lost you.' Every time I think of that I cry. I want him but I lost him._

_Theres one more thing that drives me crazy about him, his emerald green eyes. Those eyes saved my life. They're so effing beautiful. I don't know how else to explain. I wonder if his kids are going to have his eyes. I wonder if the wife he could have could be me. Oh how I'm pathetic. _

_One last thing-- and I'll swear I'll shut up. I love how he says my name. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." My God, does that boy have a wonderful voice. I could listen to it all day._

_..I gave him my world but I guess it wasn't enough..._

Harry quickly put the book down. He had a desire to talk to Ginny. But how could be explain reading this? Hermione was right, she was in love with him. He was feeling more awful then ever now.

He sighed as he put the book back into his suitcase and ran out the Boy's dorm room.


	10. The unusual Thank You

Yay! Another chapter!

Btw-- Sheesh. People keep bugging me about my first chapter about my mispelled word; 'hurted.' **you are not different from the last person who said it**. And I am not changing it. So there don't need to bug me with that.

Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every step Harry took seemed forever. The setting around him was blurry; he swear he was about to collapse any minute. Was what he even read even real? It was. And it was probably the most cutest thing he has ever read about him before. He just wanted her to be happy, like she has made him.

He pushed a crowd full of people as he just made it downstairs. No sign of the red-head girl yet.

He checked almost everywhere, the Common Room twice, the dungeons, Great Hall about six times, he was running out of ideas.

His only and last guess was the Outside Grounds, near Hagrid's Hut.

He ran as fast as he can and he felt as if his legs were ripped apart when he stopped. There was a crowd load of people; but his attention got attatched when he saw a red-headed girl from the behind, still very far from him. He was amazed on on how many people were there he found her in seconds.

"Ginny!" he yelled so loudly that his throat started to hurt. Almost everyone looked at him. When he saw the red headed girl coming towards him he smiled ear to ear.

"Harry!" she yelled, she has been looking for him all day, now he finally found her.

What he did surprised her completly. When they were about a few centimeters away he closed that gap into a tight hug at first. His arms near her waist. She giggled lightly into his ear as shivers ran down both of their spines.

Eventually he let her go, but quickly grabbed back onto her as he picked her up and spun her around in circles.

"You completly lost it!" Ginny said playfully, she forgot about the whole book thing already. She was with him, she needed this. She was desperate for this.

"Giiiiiiiinnyyyy! Giiiiiinnnnnnyyyy Weasley!" Harry kept repeating over and over again. And never once did she say stop.

Moments later, still being picked up by Harry started to do the same thing. "Harrrrry! Harry Pottttter!"

He laughed as she said his name. It was cute. But what he was mostly happy for was that for the first time in what seemed like years to him, he finally saw her happy again. He needed that. He missed this as much as she did. He let her go and they both fell on the grass together, she landed on top of him and he was on the bottom. Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and she did the same to his. For a moment it was complete silence as they did. He saw her smile. She was truly happy with himk and only him. She rolled off of him to the other side, and she never took her eyes off from his, no matter how silly she looked.

"You are completly mental" she said to him.

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Harry had already started a little arguement over her which secretly, he loved as well.

"Can't I just be playful with you?" he said while he smirked.

"Still, you lost it." she said, with the same smile on her face.

"You have such pretty eyes." she complimented him before he could say anything.

He didn't need her to say it to know that she did. "So do you." he said in a whisper as he put his arm around her hip to bring her closer to him. He didn't know what he was doing, but he wasn't going to stop.

Ginny quickly gasped as he did. "Har- Harry.." she slowly said, she couldn't think straight anymore. Just ten minutes ago she was going crazy over her book, and now shes laying on the grass with the person she fell in love with. She had no idea what was going on.

They both noticed quickly as they began to heard little whispers around them. They definatly made a distraction. A huge one. They both made cold looks to the crowd and they slowly began to fade away. Ginny smiled as this happened.

Now finally, it was just Ginny and Harry.

Harry saw that Ginny had tears in her eyes. He put his finger to the side of her face and wiped them away. "Don't cry." he said smiling.

"Oh Merlin Harry!" Ginny yelled as she hugged him, now she was back on the top of him again. "You're just so cute." Harry said as he looked into Ginny's face again.

As all the things he put her through, she deserved this more then ever.

He felt anxious. He wanted to do something, it was on the tip of his tounge, but he couldn't think of what. Ginny's aroma smelled somewhat between apples and cinnamon.

He slowly went up to her ear, (she was still on top of him) so close that she began to feel his hot breathe onto it. She moaned in pleasure. "Ginny." Hary whispered so low, and so close that she could his lips onto her ear.

"Harry..." Ginny whispered back, it was like she was running out of energy already.

"I love you."

Ginny's eyes widen. Did he just say-- what she wanted him to say to her all her life?

She rolled back off of him, getting up. She had a confused gaze look upon her face.

Was it the wrong time? Harry kept thinking. It was a surprise himself that he said it too.

"C'mon." Ginny said as she offered him hand up. A smile went back onto her face again. Harry was now the confused one.

"Were are we going?" he asked. He liked where they were.

"Common room." Ginny said quickly.

"Everyones there!" Harry complained.

"We're going into the Girl's dorm." Ginny said as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him off.

"Thats breaking the rules, Ginny." Harry said.

"Oh yes, I forgot, you never break them!" Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry finally caught up to her speed and she didn't need to be dragging him anymore, but she still held his hand. He had a feeling if he let go, she would be disappointed.

They finally got to the Fat Ladys potrait.

"Man..mandra.." Ginny began to shiver and lost control of her voice when Harry grabbed her hand tighter.

"Mandrakes." Harry said proudly, with Ginny having a dumbfounded look.

After realitly hit her again, she quickly ran up the stairs with him right behind her.

She opened the door and peaked in.

"Thank Merlin no ones here." Ginny said as she quickly brought Harry in and did some locking spells onto the door.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked as he looked around the room. The girls dorm was much better then the boys, pink walls, satin bed sheets, with more then three pillows.

"Thirsty." Ginny smiled a bit.

"We could of just gone to the kitchens." Harry said.

"But they don't have butterbeer!" Ginny pulled out two bottles, one for her and one for him. She handed it to him politely. He was dying of thirst.

"Thanks." Harry said as he took the first sip. He then began to choke.

"This isn't butterbeer!" Harry yelled, not in an angry way, but in a 'I should of known!' way.

Ginny quickly put her bottle back into her bag as she quickly laughed.

"Ginny! What is this?"

"Veritaserum." Ginny said with an innocent smile.


	11. Lies from the truth

I'm pretty much BORED.

Lol, so i'm just doing a few chapters.

Ohh emm jaii; you know what would be so nice?

IF I GOT 100 REVIEWS BY THE END OF MY STORY.

Seriously, I would cry of happyness 3 :D

Ok back to the story now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry couldn't believe what Ginny just did.

"Sorry Harry." she said, but she didn't even try her best to even look sorry. "Its just; one minute you're leaving me all alone and the next you're saying you love me. I don't like people playing with my feelings."

"Ginny please." Harry said. He was in her hands now. He had to tell the truth whether he liked it or not.

"It'll be over in a few hours." she said with a little smile. Harry didn't smile back.

"Not even a fake one?" Ginny frowned, but then got back to the smile. "I guess I should be asking before this wears off, eh?" Ginny teased.

"Ginny!" Harry pleaded. "Please.."

Ginny ignored him, she loved him, but this was her time to figure out the truth. Harry was so horrible at giving hints.

"Why did you make such a distraction a few minutes ago?" Ginny asked.

"Arrrrrgggh!" Harry tried to fight with himself not to tell the truth. "Many reasons." he finally said, which was true.

"Give me one." she said.

"I missed seeing you happy." Harry said.

Ginny's eyes sparkled. She didn't know what to say. "Well, I'm happy now am I?"

"Yes and its beautiful." Harry quickly said afterwards.

Harry did not like this joke Ginny pulled off on him. She was going to get everything out of him. Today.

"You really are the kind one." she said. "You know what its like to make a girl happy."

Harry smiled. "Thanks." he replied. Maybe he was going to like this afterall.

"Name another reason." she asked again. Harry sighed.

"I missed your laughter." Harry answered. "I love it."

Ginny blushed a rouge color. "Is that it?" she asked.

"No." Harry said softly. He was getting up to the book incident.

"Would you mind telling me?" she asked with a smile.

"You'll hate me." he said as he looked down.

"I won't." she said. "Trust me."

"I knew you would like it before I did it." Harry admitted.

"How?" she asked with her eyesbrows raised in confusion.

Harry looked up, then down again. "You used invisible ink." he blurted out.

Ginny put her hands to her mouth. "You..." she paused for a moment. "You had it."

"Hermione gave it to me." Harry said, and after that he slapped himself. "I was suppose to lie!" he yelled to himself. "Don't tell her I told you, please. She was horrified by the thought of giving it to me."

Ginny was speechless. Harry swore she was about to cry again.

"I'm-- I'm sorry." she said, she was embarassed.

"It was really cute." Harry said, he wanted her to feel better.

Ginny still wouldn't look at him as she got up and went back into her bag and gave him a small little purple potion. "Its the antidote. Once you drink it you'll be cured." she said while she handed it to him.

"No. Its okay. Keep asking." Harry said as he gave her a little smile. She couldn't smile back though. It must of been humilitating to her once she found out that he read that part. About how she wanted to be the mother of his kids and how she desperatly needed to kiss him.

"I'd feel bad if I do." Ginny said. "I bet you have other places to go."

"No, actually I don't. I like spending here with you. And remember, I'm still telling the truth." Harry said. And he was right. He didn't take the potion out of Ginny's hands yet.

"Are you sure?" she asked, and for some reason she still wouldn't look at him.

"Positive."

Ginny sighed as she tried to get back to her regular self again. "Please don't think I'm pathetic after you read that." she said as she put her hand on her forehead.

"If I did, why would I go look for you and do it again? Like I said, it was really cute. It made me blush. Are me eyes _really_ that cute?" he asked with a little wink. Ginny laughed. "Of course." Harry smiled. "Keep asking."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Why did you leave me there? After I even told you." Ginny asked as she tried her best not to get angry.

"I was confused and stupid. Mostly stupid. I am really oh so sorry. So I thought I'd make it up to you and do those things just to make you happy."

Ginny frowned. "So you didn't really mean it?" she asked, her voice went to disappionment.

"No! I meant every little thing I said!" Harry exclamed. He didn't want her to think he only did this just so she could forgive him.

Ginny's facial expression changed in matter of seconds. "Everything?" she asked, just to make sure.

"I told you I would die without you, Ginny. You never really lost me."

Ginny felt tears about to run off her face any moment. She couldn't even think anymore. All she wanted to do was just to put her face in Harry's chest, while she could feel his warm embrace on her again.

"I did lose you, though." Ginny said after a long moment of silence.

"You didn't. Trust me, I lied to everyone about how me and Cho really broke up the first time." Harry said, then he mouthed the word what seemed to be 'damn.'

He saw how Ginny was about to open her mouth; 'What really happened?' but Harry quickly interuppted her. "Ginny please, I'll tell you later. I can't explain. Its more like a showing thing, and its in my suitcase." Harry said.

Ginny sighed, but she respected it.

"I'm going to sound so weird asking this; but a long time ago, well you remember since you read my diary, but when you said ' I can name loads of other better boyfriends', who were you talking about?"

Harry chuckled. "I thought that would be a bit obvious for you." he said. "Me, of course."

Ginny couldn't help but smiled. "So..you really did liked me?" she asked, as she saw the corners of her mouth turn into a smile.

"One, I _love_ you, Ginny. And yes, I have and always will."

"Oh my God Harry." Ginny said as she handed him the antidote so quickly that some spilled onto her. "Take it. Now." she demanded.

"Any more questions?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Now!" Ginny yelled. And without hesitation, he did so. He felt weird, but still remembered everything he said.

"Feel better?" she asked. "Yes." he replied with a smile.

"Say it again." she asked desperatly. Like her life depended on it.

"Yes..?" Harry asked, slightly confused.

"Before that." Ginny eagerly said.

Harry went so close to Ginny that she could feel the his breathe onto her cold skin. She shivered slightly.

He slowly bent down so that he was close to her ear again and whispered "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am in love with you." He looked back at her and already saw that she was crying a river. He took his left hand and raised her chin up so she could look at him. He moved closer to her face as his lips kissed the top of her nose, which made her giggle a bit. When he finally saw that she wasn't crying anymore, he made his move into kissing her lips. He slowly took his left hand away and started to play with her hair, as she did the same. Ginny couldn't believe it, her dream has finally came true. She moaned into his mouth as his tongue slowly entered her mouth. He was a great kisser, the best out of everyone she had kissed. They finally let go as they ran out of oxygen. Ginny had a dumbfounded look onto her face as she started to play with his hair once more. "You are so beautiful." he said to her. "You are too." she replied.

"But now, since you have been truthful to me, I guess I should be truthful to you." Harry said. "Would you like to know why Cho and I actually broke up for a long time ago?"

Ginny slowly nodded. She really didn't want to talk about her, but by the second she was getting more curious.

"Ginny?" Harry said as he opened the door for her.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And Ginny never thought she would see the day she would be able to say this without laughing afterwards. "I know."

He put his arm around her neck, even though the room they were going were only a few feet away.

"Harry, what are we getting exaclty?" Ginny asked as she entered the boys dorm.

"Well, to get my journal, of course." he said. "Take a seat, because this is going to be one long of a story."


	12. The other way around

CaliciaHGluv - i'm not mad :D i'm just saying for people in the future ;D

Thank you to the people that reviewed on my last two chapters:  
St. Angel of Darkness, fragonknight01,CherryGrlZuli,firelily28,walk-the-line190,harrypotterfrizeeak.  
Thank you:D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny slowly looked at Harry before she sat down. He walked over to get his journal, as Ginny admired as he walked, one foot in front of the other. She never really noticed his simply beauty. She started to smile from the corners of her mouth.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, she was in a day-dream mode. Ginny shook herself back to reality; "Yea?"

Harry handed her a green, soft cover book. It was much bigger than hers, and when she felt it, it felt..cold. She slowly twitched as she felt it. "Oh my God!" she yelled as she dropped the book down, it started to burn her hands.

Harry chuckled as he picked up the book again. "I should of warned you; it changes the temperature and the colors depending on my mood."

Ginny slowly put her arm out to grab the book from Harry's hand, it was now a warm, red book now. She quickly opened it up. No writing. But she had noticed that half the book's pages has been ripped out. She looked at Harry with a confused gaze on her face. She felt as the book quickly turned back into a dark green, which must mean hes nervous as she also saw as he blushed slightly.

"Harry--" Ginny began, but Harry interuppted her as he gave her loads of pages. A few crumpled up, as if someone tried to throw them away. When she was about to read the first sentence; his hand covered it up.

"I want you to read this when you're alone." Harry said to her. She frowned, but respected it.

"You could go read it now..if you'd like." Harry said. Ginny wanted too, but then again didn't, knowing that she would have to leave him.

"You'd be surprised." Harry added with a little smirk. Ginny sighed as she suggested she should read it, why would Harry want to lie about a break-up?

She slowly walked near the door to exit, but she took a glance at him before she did. He was staring at her with the same smile on his face. This made her heart melt. She had an urge just to go near him and snog the life out of him. But she needed to control herself. Just because he kissed her doesn't mean a lot has changed, he was still dating Cho.

_But he kissed me..and said he loved me. That's a change._

To Harry's surprise, she went near him and was so close to kiss him, but she suddenly stopped herself. She didn't know if he wanted it, which made her frown.

"Thanks." Ginny tried to cover up on what she was about to do. Harry gave a little low laugh.

"Don't be scared of what you want to do." Harry mumbled as he lifted her chin up and gave her what she wanted to do to him. She put her fingers in his raven, smooth hair as his hands moved everyone onto her. He suddenly broke the kiss which made her upset, but she didn't show it.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"You're much prettier then Cho."

Ginny smiled hugely. He always had a way to make her feel attractive. "Thanks." she said as she pulled him into a hug while his hands rubbed her back. It felt like an eternity when they let go. She quickly grabbed Harry's journal. "Well, see you later." was the only best reply to say she was leaving. She didn't want to leave him.

"I love you." Harry said.

Everytime he said this it made her heart leap. She looked at his eyes before she left. "I love you too." she said as she tried her best to control herself and not jump onto him.

She quickly ran out of the Boy's dorm to the Girl's dorm, which only took about five seconds. She went onto her bed as she screamed in joy in her pillow. She reckoned Harry heard it, and was probably laughing, but she didn't care. She _kissed _Harry. She finally had life the way she wanted.

She looked into her hands as she saw loads of unorganized paper right in front of her. She didn't know were to start--wait oh yes, the first page.

She took a deep breathe before she safely put the other papers down right besides her.

_January 3rd-_

_I have recently noticed that Seamus has a journal that he writes in every night, so I decided that would be best for me, since I can't tell anyone either. Well, how can I start this? I'm never good with telling my feelings to someone, or a journal, in this case. _

_Well, I'm dating a very lovely girl named Cho Chang. Shes very pretty and her personality is amazing, but I do think she deserves someone else. Or maybe I do? I don't like her. Or love her in that case. But I can't break up with her, because people would be asking on who I _do_ like, and I don't want to scare. her._

_Ha, you're probably asking 'who is this girl then?' well, i'll be happy to tell you. I met her when I first was beginning Hogwarts, but I didn't know her so well until my second year. Once I saved her life I knew there was something between us. The name? Ginny Weasley. _

_We then started to be getting closer ever since, we tell each other everything. Ever since the middle of my third year I knew I had a feeling like no other for her, but this was when she started to date Seamus, so I decided to keep my feelings held back ever since. When they broke up and she said I was the first one to know, I felt happy. I was so happy that she trusted me._

_At random moments I'd pick her up and swing her many times. She'd giggle and tell me to stop, but she didn't really want to. Truth is, I didn't want to either. Having her red hair flow freely around me was just incredible. I love her hair, like I love her. _

_Her __bright brown eyes make me speechless. When they shine her whole personality shines with them. Hermione has somewhat the same color as Ginny's eyes, but I see nothing into her, only Ginny's eyes makes me weak into my knees._

_Her hair, vivid fire red hair, I'm smiling just as I think about it. I admire when her hair is down and rolls over to her shoulders to her back. I never really look into much detail in a girl before, but shes different. Something about her makes my day, keeps me living._

_Shes not very tall, but still, its very cute if you ask me. Cho is much taller than her, which quite annoys me for some reason. She always complains on how she wishes she could just cast a spell onto herself to make her taller, but I think it just makes her more perfect._

_When she smiles at me I get lost in my own thoughts. I daydream about her all of the time, and how she smiles at me, her lips are small, but it goes well with her body. I was talking to Dean last year on when he kissed her, and I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously rising into me. I tried to hide it, though._

_I love how she sees me as just me. She doesn't see me as 'all time famous Harry Potter', she sees me as if I was just any other person, and I love that. I believe more and more each day Cho goes out with me just to become more popular then she was, but if I was with Ginny, it was be different. I would never think that._

_She changed my life more then I thought she did. She taught me how to fall in love with someone, even if she doesn't know that. I can never seem to get mad at her, which doesn't bother me really, but its just weird._

_Her lips are small and pinkish, but it goes perfectly with her figure. I have kissed Cho a few times but they meant nothing to me. If I kissed her it would just feel like my first kiss all over again. I always daydream about her, about how I could give her my love, and she could give me hers. I was once talking to Dean and he kept telling me when he kissed her on their date together. I couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously. I tried to keep it in, like the rest of the years I have been doing._

_I have always told her to tell people who she likes, just in case one day if she'd ever like me. But she never did. Never._

_I would always give her nicknames and she'd laugh at everyone of them. Shes really cute when she pretends to get angry at me and punches me around playfully. I would pretend it would hurt and she'd always say sorry in the end, which made me smile like a little kid with candy._

_I remember one time I was at her house with Ron and the other Weasleys, they were like my family. It was a hot Summer day as Ginny and I watched Fred and George do some other experiment with their joke toys. Not like I was really paying attention to them really. I was laying down near an apple tree Mr.Weasley decided to plant, which really looked well with the house, with Ginny right besides me. I was mostly paying attention to her hair, I went closer to her, so close we were practically touching, legs to legs and arms to arms. I felt shivers down my spine as I felt my skin next to hers. Then out of no where she held my hand, I gasped quietly as I saw Fred and George basically missing under the blue gas. Even though she was just probably scared of what just happened, I wasn't going to let this chance down. I quickly held hers tightly as I felt her squirm. I wonder if she smiled as much as I did. I slowly let go and regretted it, but I didn't want her to be suspicious over anything._

_Another time, I was at the Burrow again, me and the other Weasley's decided to play Quidditch. I quickly chose Ginny on my team, just to have an excuse of being closer to her. I was quite surprised to see that she was really good, but of course everything she does is amazing to me. I always wondered why didn't she take Quidditch as a sport, it would just make my practices more exciting and worthwhile. Anyways, I was stopping Fred from about to make a score as I heard a little "Ah!" from the left of me. I knew that scream, it was Ginny's. I quickly turned to see that she was falling off her broom. I didn't know what happened, but I was scared for my life. I went as quickly as possible to get right below her as I put my arms around her, making sure she wouldn't hurt herself. I heard her crying which practically shattered my heart, as I told her nothing bad will happen to her. And before I knew it, I was on the ground, with Ginny right on top of me. She slowly rolled off of me as I felt the pain fill my whole body. I thought I broke my spine, but thank Merlin it was only a broken leg. Even though Mrs. Weasley fixed my leg, I was still in a lot of pain. But then I looked at Ginny, who was fine and she tried to stop crying. I sighed in relief when I saw she wasn't bleeding. Even though I was in bad pain I would rather be in it then watch her be in it._

_Shes always there for me through thick and thin and she always promises me she will be. This keeps me motivated. Sure, Ron and Hermione always say it too but when Ginny says it, it gives me more strength then ever before. I would never give up on her, even if she had been angry at me before, I would still always be there, because shes important to me, shes the best thing that ever came into my life. I would die without her in it._

_I hate it how she has no self-esteem anymore. She always looks in the mirror and always says she looks ugly. This makes me want to slap her to reality, shes gorgeous. Anything but ugly. She says she just sees a monster but I just see pure beauty inside and out._

_Her voice is so cute. Everything she says I just keep in my head. Her laugh is amazing, and I love it._

_I hope one day I can finally call her Ginny Potter._

_Febuary 23._

_I lied. Cho lied. The hardest part was lying to Ginny, it broke my heart. Well, finally, the day that me and Cho broke up came, but it wasn't even planned. She unfortunatly..read this. Do you imagine how she felt when she figured out after all this time I loved Ginny, instead of her? _

_We both thought it was embarrasing if we actually told how she broke up with me. So we lied. We said that we weren't right for eachother [which was true, for me ), except she only told her friend, Marietta _[A/N- I don't know if I spelt her name right-- sorry if I got it wrong)_ and from that point on they hated Ginny._

_Theres not much left to say, I can't believed I lied to everyone._

_Maybe hopefully I'll have a chance with Ginny now._

_March 14_

_I don't miss Cho but she asked me out again..you'd think, shes a Ravenclaw, she'd be smarter than that. She asked me out the same night I was about to ask Ginny out, I wasn't scared. I needed to know._

_I still wish I had that chance to call her Ginny Potter._

Ginny felt like she was about to explode. She noticed she had tears in her eyes.

He loved her, all along.

Now the only thing thats in their way is Cho.


	13. Why we cant be together

Sorry that I haven't been updating sooner.

I'm kinda busy :o.

Thank you to St. Angel of Darkness,Tigress-A True Marauder,taliapony, firelily28, and CherryGrlZuli. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny ran off back to the Boys dorm, not caring to bring the papers back. For all as she knows someone could be reading it, but that was the last thing on her mind.

"Harry." she panted as she opened the door. Harry's face looked up at her in surprise, then his face went into a dark red color, embarassed that she already read it, even though they both knew she loved it. It took Ginny everything she had just to resist from tackling him onto were he was sitting and just snogging the life out of him. Instead, she polietly sat down next to him, with his face still gleaming with red.

"I'm speechless." was the only thing Ginny said. Harry smiled slightly.

"So you liked it?" Harry asked, staring down at the floor.

"More liked loved." Ginny corrected. She couldn't even resist it anymore, he was just sitting there happily. "Harry." she said. He looked at her. She quickly jumped onto him and her lips landed onto his. Harry suddenly reacted to this but like Hell if he was going to stop. He quickly deepened the kiss as he put his fingers through her smooth hair, he could feel some of her tears on his cheeks, she was really happy.

Suddenly, Harry pulled back, which surprised Ginny. she frowned.

"Whats wrong?" she asked, desperate to know why he just pulled away from her.

"Ginny, We--_I _can't do this." Harry whispered sadly.

Ginny's tears suddenly became to sadness. "Why?" she asked.

"Merlin forbid if someone just came in here randomly and saw us." Harry said, Ginny still didn't get it. "They could of told someone which could of landed to Cho." he added.

Ginny didn't know what she was more of -- sad or angry. After all of this, every little thing, he still wants Cho. Well Hell if he wanted both. Ginny wasn't like that. It took her every little muscle in her body just for her not to leave the room right that moment. Harry saw her as she filled up with anger, she tighten her fists so hard it looked like it was about to bleed.

"I don't mean it like that." Harry said, trying to make Ginny feel better. Wasn't really working though. "I mean..we can't be together."

Ginny suddenly felt as if her heart just got stomped on. It was like the worst and the best day of her life put together.

"Because of Cho, right? Well Harry, thanks more making me feel actually important in your life. Seeing as if that was a lie, too!" Ginny raged as she was about to march out of the room, but Harry got in front of the door, blocking it.

"Don't you dare ever say I was lying!" Harry yelled, "That actually hurts." he said in a normal tone. "Come sit down again."

After a few moments, Ginny took a seat. She really didn't want to hear the rest of him. It was just to much.

"I'm not saying we can't be together because of Cho, if it was that easy I'd break up with her this minute." Harry moved closer to her, which made Ginny twitch. "But Voldemorts still out there, y'know. And you know he comes for the ones I love most first. And if he does know that you mean most important to me, he'd be after you in a heartbeat. And life without you would be horrible."

Ginny's tears finally slowed down. She felt bad yelling at him before he could explain to her.

"I'm sorry." was all she could say.

"Don't be, I would of been the same." Harry replied with a little smile on his face.

After that there was a complete silence, but Harry again broke it.

"I told myself after I told you about my feelings I'd go out and fight him." Harry said. Ginny's eyes widen.

"Wait, when are you leaving?" she asked.

"Tomorrow." Harry replied.

Ginny tried her hardest not to cry right now. "Thats to soon." she said sadly.

"The sooner I finish this off, the sooner I could be with you." He said.

"Say if you don't make it back!" Ginny exclamed as she started to cry hard. She didn't want to think that way, but she couldn't help it.

Harry sighed. "If I died, I want you to still be happy and find a man that could make you feel better than ever." Harry said. He felt a little jealously when he said that, but it was truthfully what he wanted her to do.

She violently shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no." she said for a few moments. "..And if you make it back?"

Harry smiled at this question. "Well, I'd say polietly to Cho that we're over, and ask you to be my girlfriend." Harry said, Ginny smiled at this. "Then, since I don't want your parents to be going mad over me, I'd wait till you finish Hogwarts and well.." there was a pause. "I'd ask you to marry me."

Ginny quickly went into Harry's arms. She wasn't quite sure if he wanted her to kiss her, since from the last time, so she wasn't going to take her chances. "Oh Harry." she said, still hugging him. It was minutes before they both let go. Harry looked out the window. "Its getting _really_ late." Harry said. He looked at Ginny again. "Did you eat?" She shook her head. "Well, can you wait a few more hours?" Ginny nodded, she wasn't quite sure if she was being truthful though. "Okay, c'mon." Harry said as he grabbed her hand out of the Boy's dorm.

"Someone might see us." Ginny told Harry. He frowned. "Oh, yeah." he said, as he quickly let go of her hand.

She followed him to Hagrid's Hut, well, near it. Harry was right, it was purely black-dark if the stars weren't there and Hogwarts lights wasn't shining on them.

"Its beautiful." Ginny said amazed as she looked around her surrounding. Harry let out a laugh. "This wasn't were I wanted to go." he said. Ginny was confused. Then her eyes widen when she saw him pick something up from the ground.

His broomstick.

He quickly got on to it and looked at her. "Well, aren't you coming?" he asked. She quickly went over to him and got on the back. She never really trusted anyone with letting them ride her to places ever since Ron almost made her broke her leg once since he made a bad turn and made her fall. But she trusted Harry.

She put her head against his back for a few minutes before she would look down. It was more beautiful then when she was on the ground.

"Harry, were are we going?" Ginny asked.

"Were almost there!" Harry yelled. Ginny decided to just enjoy were she was at the moment instead of asking anymore questions. It felt amazing having the wind blow onto her face, it was a great adventure for her.

After a few moments, Harry landed down safely. Ginny still didn't know where she was, all she knew was that they were at a good size house, it looked like a family would be living here if it wasn't so dull.

"Harry," Ginny said, a bit freaked. "were are we?"

Harry hesitated before he answered. "My parents old house." he said. Ginny gasped.

"Why.." she asked, but he interuppted her.

"I wanted to spend my last day here with you, and somewhat of my parents. But since I can't go to their graves, I decided to go here. And plus, its the only house I know that we can stay in. I'm not really in the mood to go in Sirius' house."

"Its amazing." Ginny said as she entered the house. It definatly patched itself up nice, Ginny thought to herself. But then something hit her.

"Harry, wait, does this mean we're staying her all night?" she asked.

"Well, thats what I was thinking of." Harry said. Ginny couldn't help but smile. "What about the others? Or Cho?" Ginny asked, she didn't really want to talk about that at this moment, but she cared for Harry.

"Well, I told Hermione about this..and she said she'll tell everyone that I just took you to look at something." Harry explained.

"Brilliant." Ginny whispered as she went upstairs, to his old room. It looked nothing like his room, but of course he was a baby.

"You'd think it would be in bad condition." Ginny said to Harry.

"Well, I think Sirius and the others actually came up here and cleaned this up." Harry said.

It had to pass about Twenty minutes before they both stopped observing the house and they sat on the couch together, taking in the silence.

"I'm really glad you brought me here." Ginny started a convosation. "It means a lot."

Harry smiled as he looked at her. "I wanted to spend my last moments here with you..And well, since no ones here." Harry didn't finish his sentence before he started to kiss her. She giggly lightly as she let him kiss her. She wanted this to be as perfect as it can be, for she was scared this might be her last. But she wasn't going to bring that up. Oh Heavens no.

When there was finally no oxygen left in their system, he broke the kiss and started to kiss on the top of her nose. Again she giggled, she never been kissed so cutely before. He was so close to her he could of counted how many eyelashes she had. But he already started to kiss them too.

"Hmmm" Ginny mumbled, she was to speechless to talk.

He quickly landed down to her neck, where he nibbled slightly. She twitched a bit, it was a new feeling for her. She enjoyed it.

"This is perfect." Ginny managed to say. Harry didn't reply though, he was enjoying himself as well.

"Mrs. Potter." Harry said with a hollow tone which flowed through her whole body. She gasped but he didn't stop, she pulled him closer, if possible.

"C'mon." Harry mumbled to her, she quickly nodded, her mind was in to many places right now.

But after he said that only two words, she knew this meant forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews! Yuss please lol. x3


	14. Why so quickly

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating so fast. School comes in and its so annoying :(.

I don't know if this is going to be a long chapter, I have to go soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny opened her eyes and saw sun shining out of a window in an unknown room, she doubted she saw this room when she was looking around the house. Or maybe she did, she really couldn't remember what exactly she did last night. She was tired, way to tired. It felt relaxing how she could just fall asleep knowing someone loves you.

She was about to get off the bed, but she felt something on her. She slowly turned her head, to see a sleeping Harry's arm around her.

"Hmmp" Ginny mumbled as she tried to get back to a confortable position. She didn't want to leave, knowing this might be the last time she would ever have the feeling of Harry holding her again. She shivered at the thought.

"You're up?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear after a few moments. She jumped. "No." she muttered as she rested her head on the pillow again. Harry chuckled as he got up, Ginny frowned.

"C'mon." Harry said, enthusiastically.

"Mm why?" Ginny asked, her face still shoved on the pillow. It was way to relaxing to get up.

"Aren't you worrying about what the others might think we are?" Harry asked.

Ginny cussed under her breathe as she rushed up. This question did awake her.

Ginny looked at Harry, annoyed. "Whats so funny?" she asked as she put her hand on her hip, Harry just kept laughing.

"Oh nothing dear. C'mon." Harry said, but Ginny kept looking at him. "What?" he asked after a few moments.

"Out."

"What?"

"I said, out." Ginny said, it was her time to laugh. "I have to change, I'm not going to school in _these_." Ginny said as she pointed to her nightgown, it was pink and blue, like what a little five year old would wear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine!" he said, frowning.

Ginny sighed as she put her hand on her forehead. They already sounded like a bickering married couple.

She was okay with that.

"Are you almost done?" Harry asked, impatiently. He was already waiting outside her door for about ten minutes.

"If you keep asking I'll take longer!" Ginny yelled, laughing as she was still picking an outfit out. She didn't want to leave. She loved moments like these. Where Harry and her would just ... play around. It made her feel like a little perky kid on Christmas day.

"Oi Ginny! How long does it take for you to get dressed?!" Harry asked as he put an unlocking spell onto the door and opened it up. He sighed as he saw Ginny, sleeping on the bed again with her new outfit on.

Ginny quickly opened her eyes as she felt Harry jumped onto the other side of the bed. "You scared me!" She said as she was getting up.

"You made me wait outside for 45 minutes." Harry was telling her, which made her laugh. She sat right next to him and put her head onto his shoulder.

"I don't want to go." she mumbled into his shoulder. "I love it here, Harry, I do, I do!"

Harry laughed again too, "Ginny, we-- I have to go." Harry quickly corrected himself. She picked her head up and looked at him now. She knew he didn't really want to go, and she knew she didn't want him to go either, but he was right. The sooner the world is safer, the sooner they could be together with no problems. Just they way they both wanted it.

She frowned and looked down to her toes. "I'm going to miss you." she whispered, doubting he even heard it. She didn't even hear it well.

Moments later they both got up, knowing in minutes they'll be back on his broomstick, going back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, what are we going to tell the others if they suspect something?" Ginny asked, trying to stay here as long as she could.

"We got lost." Harry said simply.

"You know Chos not going to believe that." Ginny argued.

"And since when did you care about her?" Harry asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "I don't." she replied quickly. "I'm only caring for you."

Harry smiled. "Well then, shes going to believe it whether she likes it or not. Now lets go."

Ginny frowned. She couldn't help but think that Harry wanted to leave as fast as possible.

"Harry," she stopped, then a few moments later he stopped walking from going outside too. "Why do you want to leave so early? Are you really that scared of what others think?"

He sighed and put his hand onto her shoulder. She felt weird by asking it, she felt stupid of asking it, of course he was. He wanted to leave, fast.

"No," Harry said, which shocked Ginny a bit.

"Then..why?" she asked, looking down.

He put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. He looked at her with a serious expression. "I could give a damn of what others think." he said, still looking her straight in the eye. "But look around you, I only brought you here to show you another side of me. I hate this place, Ginny. I do. It brings dreadful memories that I wished never happened, I look at this place and frown because there was once love in this dull house, love that would never been broken. But thats over now. Everythings so dead here."

Ginny bit her lip, she felt selfish. She should of known, it was his parent's house for Merlins sake. "We could help make it loving again." her mouth slipped out. She didn't even expect to even say that.

Harry's frown turned into a loving smile. "That sounds like a lovely future, dear. But before we even think of that, I have to end this war." Harry said, seriously.

Ginny nodded slowly. She understood, but she just didn't want to accept it so quickly. "I guess we should go then." she said, heading out the door. He agreed also and followed her out the door.

"You're on?" Harry asked as he made sure Ginny was ready for the flight home. She nodded into his back as she rested her head upon it and closed her eyes. She didn't care for the view. She knew she had a limited time with Harry, but the silent ride back to Hogwarts was already beautiful.

When she opened her eyes she saw a glimpse of Hogwarts, she sighed sadly. It felt shorter than the other ride she took last night.

Harry was already landing down as Ginny saw two people she did really miss : Ron and Hermione. She was surprised no one else was there, but she guessed that it was still kind of early and most people were still sleeping.

Ginny eagerly hopped off of Harry's broomstick and hugged Hermione tightly. If it wasn't for her, Ginny knew she wouldn't be here right now. She would probably be up at the Girl's Dorm just thinking of "What ifs".

"Are you going with Harry?" Ginny asked to both of them. They nodded quickly. "When are you going?"

The trio looked at eachother. They were either weren't to sure when, or they just didn't want to tell her.

"Well, Ginny," Ron was the first one to speak, "we were think about leaving well, now. We don't want to cause to much of a distraction when we leave."

Ginny was speechless and looked at Harry. "Who else knows?" she asked.

"Only us and Dumbledore." Harry replied.

It was painful for Ginny to watch the three people she loved the most leave out of her life. "Oh." she weakly said. "I'm going to miss you three."

"And we will too." Hermione said, it was even hard for them, leaving Hogwarts, but its for the best.

Harry went up to Ginny and hugged her tightly. It was unexpecting for her, but she didn't care. She felt his warmth upon her, she felt amazing.

And without caring about Ron or Hermione there, he kissed her. Ginny heard a little shock from Ron's mouth but Hermione quickly stopped him, thank God for her. It must of been weird watching your best friend making out with your sister.

Ginny didn't want to let go of the passionate kiss, but oxygen was calling. She had tears in her eyes from letting go. "I love you." she said as she brought him into a hug again. "Please don't die."

Harry pulled her back and looked straight into her eyes. "You know I don't want too."

Ginny frowned, he could of least given her comfort and say 'I won't.'

She looked at the others again, Ron looked a bit disgusted by what he saw, but she ignored it. "Promise you guys will write to me?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course." Harry said, in a happier tone.

"So, you better get going then." Ginny said dryly. They all agreed slowly.

"We'll see you sooner then you think, Gin." Ron finally said something.

"Yeah.." she said, uncertain.

"Bye Ginny" Hermione said as she hugged her tightly again.

"Bye."

"I love you." Harry said with a smile, trying to cheer her up. It certainly worked for a bit.

"I love you too." She said as loud as she can.

And with that, she saw them all disapparated from the sight. Ginny looked around the setting she was in. She remembered this place. It was raining before. But it was much more beautiful now. It was dark and dull from the last time she was here. Now the sun was shining onto it, and all it was missing was love.

It took moments until she decided to leave, all she had was memories.

And she hoped every minute of the day he'll come home alive.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayy, reviews please :D

I only got like.. four last time :(. So yeah, Make me happy:D


	15. The cursed Letter

I'm sorry for not updating so quickly, I had writers-block. Ugh ew I know. I've been thinking on how I'm going to end it, so I have the whole thing planned in my head. (PS, I like shockers. :) ) Now I just need to write it down.Hahaha.

You know, this story has been too fluffy. I'm not the one to write like that. This story is no more cute! IT'LL BE DARK. MUAHAH. YOU'LL ALL BE IN TEARS.

xD Enjoy.

Oh BTW, I'm going to try my BEST to get all the characters to not to be OOC. Meep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like just yesterday to Ginny that she was right beside Harry, hugging and holding him. She kept looking right behind her, hoping to see him with a huge ear to ear grin, hugging her. She always got disappointed in the results.

Its only been five months and she's going crazy. It was true what they said, "You don't know what you got, till its gone." She missed all three so much. Not one single letter. She felt both angry and upset, but she knew that in a way she was selfish too, they're out saving the world while shes getting angry over a letter they didn't write.

She sighed. If she could wait five months, she could wait more. She looked in the mirror, she lookd disgusting. She hasn't been taking care of herself for the last week. Her hair was all knotty, she had dark circles underneath her eyes, and she was very jumpy.

"That's what being nervous does to you," she said to her reflection. Magic helped her black circles disappear, her hair straight and shiny, and she was back to her normal state. She looked great now.

She got changed into her robes and got ready to go downstairs to check the mail, though she doubt anything exciting was going to happen anyways. The only major thing that happened the last months was that Neville and Luna actually got together. Didn't surprise Ginny one bit. And, surprisingly, she wasn't jealous either. She changed over the months, she knew not to be jealous as every little couple she sees, when they kiss, hug, laugh.. Nope. Didn't bother her one bit. It would just make the months seem longer. Harry taught her so many things during the years. She should thank him

She rumbled through her bags of accessories, to find her stud earrings that her mother gave her before she started first year. She kept it since. Her great-great-grandmother had them and the Weasley girls had it since, and it didn't even look a day old. What was great about these earrings, though, was that they talk to you. Well, compliment. They'd never lie. It made her feel good about herself.

She quickly pushed both of the earrings into her ear, which made her yelp in pain for a second, the last time she ever wore those earrings was in her third year when she went to the Yule Ball with Neville.

"_Oh Ginevra, you look absolutly wonderful!_" squeaked one of the earrings. She laughed. They were such suck-ups when they wanted to be.

She walked out of the Common Room's potrait, putting on the biggest smile in the world. There was no reason to be sad over something, that _might_ come back. That's what all of her friends in Hogwarts want her to be. That's how Harry wanted her to be, and especially, _she_ didn't want to see herself like that. She had a long time to think about how she was in the past, before Harry left, and she seemed ashamed of herself. She seemed selfish. She was starting new when they came home. She still had that gut-feeling someone won't come home alive. This made her shiver.

She was going to go into the Great Hall first before the Owlery, because she was a bit hungry, and it was kinda a long walk. Since of the war, the classes has been closed till its over. That was good.

"Hey Neville! Luna!" Ginny yelled out to the Gryffindor table, they waved her to come sit with them, she gladly accepted.

"How are you guys?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the table. There wasn't many people in the room, which surprised her, but didn't really care.

"I'm good," Neville said, reading the same Quibbler as Luna was, even though it was upside down.

Ginny let Neville do whatever he as doing. She looked around the room, and saw the one and only Cho Chang. Oh, who is she with? _Another_ Ravenclaw? She seems into him, did she forget about Harry?

"Why is Cho with another guy?" Ginny broke the silence, which was a good thing. Both shrugged their shoulders.

"Shes been with him lately," Neville started, "I guess hes just a replacement for Harry."

Ginny shook her head in disgust. Cho couldn't keep her hands off anyone, and it was true, she was a git for cheating on Harry. But then again, Harry was cheating on her too. Freaky. Neville began to talk to Ginny again.

"Oi!" Neville exclamed, reaching into his pockets, "speaking of Harry, this came for you!"

Ginny tried to keep her calm, and not bursting in happily screams. That suddenly changed in seconds, it was only a parchment of paper, not a big letter.

"Thank you," Ginny said unsurely, taking the letter from his hand.

"I didn't get it either, why would they send you a blank piece of paper?" Neville asked. Ginny shrugged.

The only words it said on the letter was, "Hey Ginny." which made her laugh, they acually didn't have the time to at least say how they're going? It was weird, it didn't seem like them.

"Why would they only say hey?" Ginny asked to no one particular. Neville cocked his eyebrows.

"You got another letter?" Neville asked.

She shook her head. "No, only this," she started to laugh. "and it only says 'Hey, Ginny," kinda sad, Isnit?"

Neville looked at Ginny to Luna, and Luna gave the same look as Neville. It was a confused look. Ginny thought over of what she said, and everything made sence and easy to understand, what just happened?

"Ginny.." Neville began "theres no writing on that paper. Its blank."

Ginny looked at him confused now, "Yes there is, right there." She pointed to the writing.

"She's only in denial," Luna finally spoke out, hazily.

"No I'm not!" Ginny yelled. She closed her eyes and counted to 10, and opened them again. She wasn't imagining it, it was still there and it was darker than ever. How could they both miss that?

"Ahem," Ginny cleared her throat. "Thank you for this interesting letter, Neville. See you guys later."

"Bye!" the couple said, Luna waving her arm.

Before Ginny fully left the room, she looked at the Ravenclaw table to see Cho now snogging the boy. This would've made her gag, but too many things were on her mind. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or not, happy that Hermione Ron and Harry wrote to her or that they didn't even write anything except hey. She decided to go back to the Girl's Dorm and examin the letter, if Neville and Luna couldn't see it, did that no one else could see it too? Was she the only one that could read it? Maybe a spell was on it, that would make sence, but what is so secretive about just saying hey? That didn't make sence. She started to get a headache.

She landed onto one of the Common Room's chairs, and streched her arms. All of a sudden, her left pocket started to burn.

"Ow!" she cried, reaching into her pocket. The letter..was burning? She looked at it. It didn't burn her fingers, only her left thigh. What she saw made her in awe. The letter changed itself. It now read:

"Ginny?"

She dropped the letter like it had a disease. It was a cursed letter, she was sure. She looked at it on the floor, and it stayed the same. Was she imagining things? Maybe she didn't see 'Hey Ginny,' maybe it just said that. Yeah, that was it. Her heart rate was coming back to normal. She carefully picked it up.

"_Oh Ginevra, your hair is marvelous, so shiny and beautifulll.."_

Annoyed, she took the earrings off and placed them onto the desk on the side of her. She never saw a letter, or anything like this. Unless... It's.. no. It can't be. She grabbed a pen from her pocket. Shakily, she wrote "Hello..? Harry..?" She knew quickly that it could be a joke, but she knew that it was Harry's writing, since he always dotted his I's with 3's. The ink slowly faded into the paper. She put her hands over her mouth, in shock. Maybe just a normal letter would of been better than this. Ink started to form again on the paper, replacing the "Ginny?" To "Yeah, Hermione taught me how to make this work. It could only be seen with hers, yours, and my eyes. How have you been?"

How was she suppose to answer? "Angry, because I never got a letter in months, I was worried sick! Upset, because I miss you all. Getting my heart rate normal, because you just scared the living daylights out of me!" But no, she answered it quick and fair.

"I'm fine. You?" The ink quickly faded, and it was a while before ink appeared again, but it answered. It felt weird, talking to Harry like this.

"I've been busy. Listen, Ginny, I have to go. Do not, whatever you do, write back on here, only do it if I write first. Okay?

He even underlined, "Do not", this made Ginny curious, but decided not to ask.

"Alright, goodbye. I miss you!"

No more answer, and this time the ink stayed, he didn't get it. He didn't _want_ to get it. And he didn't write back for a few weeks.

She always left that letter in her pocket afterwards, hoping it would burn one day. Never did. She wanted to write in it so badly, but she knew what Harry said. Plus, would it even get to him? He didn't get it before. It's like it had an on/off button.

Its been another month or so, she hasn't been keeping track. It wasn't long before she was hungry, so she got dressed and got ready to go back downstairs, it was just like a daily basis, sleep, eat, wait, sleep again. And day by day she kept seeing Cho with that blonde Ravenclaw boy. She was absoluty dying to tell Harry when he came back, or did he already know? It wasn't going to stop her.

She went downstairs, not knowing that Neville would crash onto her.

"Ginny! Ginny!" he cried out, in excitment, it felt like it was making her ears bleed.

"Calm down," she giggled, "what's up?"

"L-l-look.at..this" Neville showed her the Daily Prophet's newspaper, she took it and examined it.

"No!" Ginny cried, not in excitment, though.

**Lord Voldemort dead, Harry Potter not found.**

xxxxx

Review!

What's going to happen?!

What do you think:)


	16. Thank you, my ruby

HELLO EVERYONE. I MISSED YOU ! :)

Ugh I'm SO sorry for being SO late..

I just want to say, Thank you guys SO much for being here to read the story. Thanks to you, my writing skills got a BIT better. Haaha. It's either that this will be the last chapter, but I think there will be like, maybe 1 or 2 chapters to go. Yay! Wait no. Endings are sad :(.

I want to get to 100 reviews, because that'll be so cool, and I'd be so happy. :D see its how happy I am ! :) Anyways.. Enjoy. Thank you all again for reading. Wouldn't be here without you guys!!

BY THE WAY!!

THERE may BE A SEQUEL! Because H/G makes me happy x3

xxxxxxxxxxx

She dropped the newspaper, she was so angry, and knowing Ginny, once she's angry, everyone knows it. "Yeah, and this is exciting how?! Harry's not found!" she yelled at Neville, but she knew she didn't mean to. Neville just looked at her, with a blank stare.

"I-I'm sorry Ginny, just would've thought you would have some relief that Voldemort was dead.."

"Ugh," she said, rubbing her temples, "yeah, sorry to explode on you Neville, just been little stressed lately, and I cannot stand the Daily Prophet," she picked up the newspaper again, examining it quickly. "especially when it's coming from.. Rita Skeeter," she threw it back again on the floor, "that's where it belongs." she didn't even notice Neville when she went back to the girl's dorm, she only had her mind on Harry and the others. She always knew Harry as the strongest one, and Hermione as a "babysitter", as you can say, keeping the boys out of trouble, and Ron as a distraction to get to places. She knew they can't be dead. They were undefeatable, she knew it. And she had to keep that in her heart and believe in it, or else she would have no other hope, because whatever was in the news meant nothing to her but her own thoughts on what happened to the Trio.

Shaking with anger and regret; regret that she didn't come, she didn't care if she was to young or not. She was strong enough to fight she thought. She knew it. She took the "cursed letter" out of her pocket, not obeying Harry's rules anymore. She knew she should, but the last thing on her mind was that.

"_Ron, Hermione, Harry! Someone answer me quickly. Please, the paper says you're dead. I know it does. I will not believe those lies. Please, someone answer.."_

A tear dropped onto the paper as she stopped writing. Just thinking of the last moment of Harry and her together made her upset, knowing that sadly, there might be a chance that that could've been their last moment together..

Her jaw dropped as she saw the ink sink it. They're alive! Her tears became happy, so happy that she could've screamed it to the whole world, but they would've think she was crazy, since she is the only one to see the paper.

Her face was amazed when the paper wrote back. She didn't even look at it the moment it came on, she wanted the excitement to fill her up, fill up all the little tiny thoughts that they could've been dead, that it could've been their last moment, last hug, last everything, it was filled with over-excitement.

"_Don't cry."_ was all it said. It must've got the tear that flew on it too. Nothing else. She expected it to say something else, as if when they were coming home, but she was to excited to care. She wrote again.

"When are you coming home? I miss you guys so much." And as expected, it sinked in, and Ginny swore she was going to get a heart attack from how happy she was. She wanted to blurt it out to someone, that they're okay, but no one would want to hear, because no one cared, and even though she had proof, no one could even read it. She kept walking back and forth near her bed, anxious, waiting for someone to answer her. She was now-

"_Oh..Merlin, Ginny.. I don't know how to explain this, but I'm not coming home. I was going to message you later in the week, because I didn't know how to explain this now at this moment, and trust me, I am dying to see you too. I missed you so much."_

Oh, how to ruin such a happy moment to a diaster. She felt like she was nothing but a ghost right now, just floating, waiting for something to happen. She felt no gravity holding onto her, as if she was floating. She didn't want to read it again, once was to many. There was no good reason not to come back, they defeated Voldemort! They'd be praised! Why wouldn't they want to be heroes? She didn't even think she'd have the energy, or the mind to write another message, she couldn't help but cry, and cry hard. She knew over the months she grew much stronger, but if you figured out the people you love most you never see again, you wouldn't be in such a happy stage either.

_"No, you are lieing. Please say you are lieing. You have to come home, you guys are heroes. You killed Voldemort. No, no, no, no. Every second of the day I was thinking of you guys, and I'm not letting you stay wherever you are. No! I won't stand it! Tell me!"_

She knew she was angry in that message, because she was angry, they were leaving her, they would never see her again, and they didn't care. They left her to worry for months and months, and the day she's so happy, they ruin it. Ginny wondered where they could be, though, because if they found Voldemort, they must've had some traces on where they would be..guess not, though. At least Rita Skeeter was wrong, though. They weren't dead, but she was right in some way, they weren't found. They're hidden. Feeling something burning in her pocket, she brought the letter up to her face.

_"I am not lieing. Would I lie to you? Like I said before, I have a reason why, and it's very good. And reasonable. And, you have no idea how sorry I am Ginny, I did not want you to worry, none of us did, and as the same, we thought of you too, every day. I cannot tell you Ginny, I don't want you to get hurt, and it's to dangerous. I wouldn't put you up into something dangerous."_

She'd put herself in any danger to see them and have a happy moment with them. She'd do anything, and they didn't understand that.

_"Please, I'm begging. Just give me a hint, give me something so I can be happy. Please, whoever I am writing to, please."_

She knew she sounded pathetic and lame, but she had enough. She had enough of acting all cool and tough, but now it was real, and she knew if that she can have a little piece of the puzzle, she can figure it out in no time. Just a little hint. Please. She had the wits to figure out, she didn't believe much of herself before, but now it's different. She has every ounce of her believing herself. She knows she can do something.

_"Okay Ginny, but please don't do anything stupid. Go to the boy's dorm, and go to the second to last bed on the right, keep your arms out, like you're about to grab something, and close your eyes, and say the words "__**Last chance, my ruby.**__" and keep saying it, while closing your eyes and keeping your arms out. Remember, please don't do anything stupid."_

She looked a bit puzzled, she never heard anyone talk about this before. But without hesitation, she fled to the boy's dorm, putting the letter in her pocket. For once, they could wait.

Happy that no one was in there, she expected that everyone was shocked the Voldemort was dead, but she counted to the second to last bed, looked straight across, closed her eyes, and said the words loud and clear "_**Last chance, my ruby.**_" Nothing happened first time, but she remember she had to say it a few times, so she started all over again since she opened her eyes. "Well, here goes nothing." she said, doing the same routine, her eyes now closes.

"_**Last chance, my ruby.."**_

_**"Last chance, my ruby..."**_

She left something, like a feather went into her hands, she didn't dare to open her eyes yet..

"_**Last chance, my ruby.."**_

_**"Last chance, my ruby.."**_

Now it got heavier, and so did her voice.

"_**Last chance, my rubyyy.."**_

_**"LAST CHANCE, MY RUBY!"**_

She opened her eyes, she didn't know why, it felt as if a spirit possessed her for that moment of time, but she she opened her eyes, she was amazed what was in her hand.

A old, but still good Quidditch broom.

She looked at her pocket. "Thank you."

She knew what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews?!


	17. Last Chance

Last chapter.

I'm sorry for never updating. But now it's time- thank you for everyone who still reads this.

And then I can finally update on my other two stories- get them done and then start some more. Yay! Ginny/Harry were never my cup of tea, but that's okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She ran out of Hogwarts, shoving some 3rd years out of her way. She would of cared if her mind wasn't set on one thing. Field. Green. Lawn. Fly. Love.

She was also pretty sure someone called her name in the process- but her mind was to far off to check who it was.

She ran near Hagrid's Hut- her closest and favorite spot for the moment. Not a lot of people were near her, they wouldn't notice her since she was far from them. Her mind was focused on the broomstick, she was grateful that she knew how to ride one so well, thanks to her brothers and Harry's help.

Ah, Harry. She missed him so much. She missed his touch, his kisses..

Before she knew it she was already flying. She saw that she did cause some attention to her. She flew away, scared that someone might rat her out. Who knew breaking the rules felt so good.

Her hair was dancing uncontrollably. The wind in her face made her feel new, happy. She wanted to let her hands off the stick and fly like a bird. She felt like she was on a mission and was an important part. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Not because she was nervous, angry, or anything. She was free. All these emotions she had in the last months were finally out of her. She screamed of happiness. She was okay. Yes, she was finally fine.

She missed Ron and Hermione too. She missed the hell outta them. She wanted her best friends back. She wanted her normal life again- but the months before they left they weren't so normal, actually.

She wanted to start a new life. She wanted to be a new and improved Ginevra Molly Weasley - or presumably, Potter. That thought made her smile. She can start her new life with him. Have kids and have a nice little house, his old house they both preferred, and be happy together. No more Voldemort, no more fighting. Finally a happy ending.

She shouldn't get her hopes high but it was the only thing that kept her going. If he was dead.. she didn't even know the words of what would make her. She would be dead. It would feel like she's in limbo. All her hopes and dreams would be gone, and they weren't even officially going out.

But he sure as hell made her seem like it - he better be alive. He better not just got her hopes high..he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't of done that if he wasn't sure he would make it out alive or not. He knew. He knew better..

The ride seemed longer than last time. Much longer, actually. She felt dangerous, the adrenaline running throughout her whole body. She really never done something this exciting in her whole life by herself. She wondered if this was how Harry felt when he was looking for horcruxes, if he felt the excitement. She wondered if he missed her like she missed him..

No. He was far to busy to be thinking of her. He had better things to think about. He had to forget about everything - the love he had for her, the love she had for him.. and just her.

That thought made her stomache flip. That would be very rare, but it was a possibility. He could of forgot about love and she would have to start all over.

That was okay. She would not be happy with it, but it would be okay. Just to have her Harry back. Just to know that he's alive, that's more than she can ask for at the moment.

Underneath her she began to see houses, old ones indeed. Some seemed to have been in a fire, others just destroyed. She was surprised on how they just gave up on this empty neighborhood. Was it haunted? All these houses depressed her once more- maybe Voldemort scared all of them away.

Could she make this neighborhood alive again? Could her and Harry do it? It's possible.

She finally found the house. It wasn't broken from the outside, it looked normal compared to the others surrounding it. Although it did have the worst past in it. Her heart started pounding- she was getting so nervous. What if this wasn't the right place? What if this was all a joke?

Harry or Hermione wouldn't have done that to her. But what if one of them were possessed? Or if they were forced to? Her mind was bouncing off the walls with thoughts. _Be optimistic! Be positive. _Was all she could think, was she trying to convince herself?

The house was getting bigger and bigger as she was going down and she bit her lip and she wished she could of closed her eyes because half of her did not want to be here anymore. She was truely afraid of what is inside.

Her palms were sweaty and her hair was most likely a mess since of the wind that hit her face hard, she was going very fast. She quietly and secretly got off her broomstick, a few yards away from the house. She didn't want to make a commotion going in, she wanted to be as quiet as possible. She wanted to be invisible. This could be a trap.

Her hand found her wand and held on it tightly as she hid the broom behind a tree.

She found herself walking to the front door, but her body felt dead. She didn't know how her body was functioning so well.

"Oh please don't let this be a trap, oh please." She whispered before she opened the front door, which was unlocked. Someone was expecting her to come. _Oh God, oh God.._

The house looked the same as the last time she came in here- dull and boring. Nothing changed. Nobody was in the living room. She couldn't find the words to say, she couldn't even speak in that matter. Her walking was very slow, being very precautious of traps of anysort.

She swore she heard something upstairs- a cry? It could of been in her head. She quickly went upstairs, wanting to hear it again. No hope for that one. She heard no other noise, maybe it was just in her head. Maybe she was just going insane.

"Harry? Hermione? It's Ginny. Please, I came all the way to have some clue. Help me." She said, hoping to have a reply back. Nothing.

She heard another cry, it was coming from his parent's room. _Oh God, Ginny be prepared, Ginny be armed._

She took a deep breathe before coming in, and she couldn't believe her eyes.

A boy was in the corner, hugging his knees, face buried in it.

"H- Harry.." Ginny whispered, she barely even heard it herself. The boy looked at her.

He looked like a mess- but she could tell under all those cuts and all the depression in his face that it was him. He kept crying. Even more, infact. He made no effort to get up and hug her. Something must of happened.

Ginny didn't know how to feel, so many emotions were going in her. Happiness was overwhelming her, but saddness took over, too. She ran towards him, sitting right next to him.

"Oh God, baby.." was all she can say. He looked at her again- and she could see all the details in his face.

His face was mostly covered in dry blood- his blood? A lot of cuts, soon to be scars. He had bags under his eyes, he seemed so tired, as if he were dead. He looked dead. It scared the hell out of her.

"You really came." he said hoarsely.

"You didn't think I would?" she asked.

He ignored that. "I've been thinking of you." he took her hand, even though it was dirty and bloody. He quickly took his hand back, remembering that he wasn't clean. She didn't care, she took it back in hers.

"Where's Ron and Hermione? Why didn't you come back?" she asked questions. And lots of them. She wanted answers. Now.

"Ron had a really bad injury, a spell backfired on him. He's at a hospital, Hermiones with him. Other than that, they're fine. And I didn't want to go back. I don't want the attention anymore Ginny, I just want to be normal."

She found herself tearing, but held back. She wanted to be strong. She had to be. She put her arms over him. "Oh Harry, you have to. Please, everyones worried sick about you. They have to know you're okay."

He looked into her eyes. His emerald green eyes still made her body fill with passion. That could never stop. He smiled - a true, genuine smile. She thought about how long it has been since he had made a true smile.

"Tomorrow." he answered. "We both go back. Tomorrow. Stay with me."

She happily agreed. No one would really notice her disappearance for a day. "How long have you been here?" she asked, looking around the room. She felt so incredible in his arms again.

He shrugged. "I lost count. Maybe two weeks?" her head rested on his shoulder. This felt like home.

"Must've been lonely." she mumbled, she didn't expect him to hear it.

"Yeah, it was. Ate berries for the last couple months, been like hell without you here."

So he did think about her. He didn't forget about their love- she smiled at the thought. "What have you been doing since?" she asked curiously, looking back at him again. He hesitated.

"Thinking."

"About?"

Pause. Pause. No answer. "Harry?"

"You." he quickly and quietly answered.

"And?" she could sence him getting uncomfortable. Why was he getting so tense?

"I'm not sure."

"Harry."

"Us."

She looked at his face, but he was looking anywhere but her. She didn't really understand. "And..?"

"Being together."

"We are together, or at least I thought..were you thinking about breaking up?

"No!" he quickly replied. "Not..not that kind of way." He took a deep breath, bit his lip for a second and looked at the wall. "I think about you, Ginny, and how beautiful you are, and how more beautiful you would look underneath me, and you saying my name, and..and.."

She interuppted, "Okay." she smiled. She got back up and got ahold of his hand, making him stand up as well. She could see how red his face was from embarassment. She saw the lust in his eyes, he wanted her and she wanted him as well.

"Love..no. You don't need to. I know I got..well, these cuts. Scars."

She was appalled. "You think I only love you for your looks? No! I think you're a gorgeous person, inside and out. I don't care if you were 90% burned, I would still love you no matter what!"

He smiled, and wiped away from of the dry blood of his face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than positive."

They walked hand in hand to his room. Tomorrow they'd be back at Hogwarts, and they'd have something of eachother.

Once they landed in his room, he kissed her passionately. After a few moments, they looked in eachothers eyes.

"Forever." he whispered in her ear.

"Forever."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

END! Wasn't it cute? ;)

review please! If I get enough reviews, [100] i'll make an epilogue.

Thank you guys for reading, I had fun.

First ever complete story. Yay me!


End file.
